


Tth Faith 100 Prompts

by Christy (wildchild)



Series: TtH 100 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Multiple fandoms - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 101
Words: 24,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 100 drabbles about Faith for the TtH LJ Community....they go from singles to larger series in order</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story List

Here’s the master list of the stories and what they’re crossed over with (and what series they’re in if it applies). I’ll be updating this list as often as I update the stories, and if you’d like to strictly read the series of stories, simply click on the linked series title to go to that series of stories.

#1 Whatever Helps (Charmed)  
#2 Enjoying Death (Anita Blake) SA7   
#3 Doesn’t Come Into It (James Bond)  
#4 We Came to Help (Labyrinth) WHE5  
#5 Want. Take. Have. (Harry Potter) SC2  
#6 Post Mortem (In Death)  
#7 Needs Must (Harry Potter) T3  
#8 Heal Thyself (Meredith Gentry) GP1  
#9 These Stories Are True (The Mummy/Star Trek: DS9) TT3  
#10 If Wishes… (Labyrinth) WHE1  
#11 Been There (CSI)  
#12 Change of Opinion (Numb3rs) AS1  
#13 A Part of Me (Highlander)  
#14 Explanations (Anita Blake) SA2  
#15 Where There’s Smoke… (CSI:NY) TC3  
#16 Preserve Everything (Criminal Minds/Crossing Jordan) SFI2  
#17 Needing, Waiting, Wanting (Merry Gentry) GP3  
#18 Discourse on Humanity (Anita Blake)  
#19 It Never Goes Away (Law & Order: SVU)  
#20 Not For Me (JAG)  
#21 Kindred Souls (Charmed)  
#22 The Final Frontier (Star Trek/Numb3rs) AS2  
#23 After the Fall (Pretender) P1  
#24 My Own Way (Harry Potter) T2  
#25 Blue With Envy (In Death)  
#26 Root of All Evil (CSI: Miami) GT2  
#27 Possible Difficulties (Highlander/In Death)  
#28 Into the Rabbit Hole (Harry Potter) DD2  
#29 Only the Lonely (Alex Cross)  
#30 The Things We Do (Alex Cross)  
#31 Doing a Favor (Anita Blake) SA5  
#32 Through Her Eyes (Labyrinth) WHE3  
#33 This Just Sucks (Harry Potter) PS1  
#34 Luck o’the Irish (Merry Gentry) GP5  
#35 _Ohana_ Means Family (Lilo and Stitch)  
#36 Interlude (Crossing Jordan)  
#37 Happy Birthday to Me (Merry Gentry) GP2  
#38 Legend Has It (The Mummy) TT2  
#39 I Tried (JAG)  
#40 Takes Many Forms (Highlander)  
#41 No Evidence (Criminal Minds/Crossing Jordan) SFI1  
#42 Redeemable (Harry Potter) SC1  
#43 Coming Home (Highlander)  
#44 The Prophets Know All (Star Trek/Numb3rs) AS3  
#45 Daughter of Eve (Chronicles of Narnia) MI1  
#46 Why Here? (MiB) NMP2  
#47 Dream Come True (Merry Gentry) GP6  
#48 Such a Strong Word (James Bond)  
#49 A First Time for Everything (Highlander)  
#50 Stubborn as Can Be (Anita Blake) LMHM2  
#51 Crazy But True (Highlander)  
#52 I Know How You Feel (Harry Potter)  
#53 Other Side of the Coin (Harry Potter)  
#54 A Part of Things (Merry Gentry) GP4  
#55 Not Gonna Take Me (Pretender) P3  
#56 Hard Habit to Break (L Word)  
#57 Better Than This (MiB/Peter Pan) NMP3  
#58 Post Fighting Regimen (Anita Blake) SA6  
#59 Testing Methods (Batman Begins) SM2   
#60 Afterwards (Harry Potter) T4  
#61 Are You Crazy? (MiB) NMP1  
#62 Just a Game (Highlander/In Death)   
#63 Assistance Required (In Death) IPS2  
#64 Therapy (Harry Potter) DD1  
#65 Subject Unknown (Pretender) P2  
#66 Take One Part Were, One Part Slayer and Stir (Anita Blake) SA3  
#67 Someone Who Understands (New Amsterdam/Highlander)  
#68 Blessing in Disguise (Batman Begins) SM3   
#69 Feeling Foolish (In Death) GT4  
#70 The End Result (In Death) GT3  
#71 Contemplation (Harry Potter) T1  
#72 Consequences (Pretender) P4  
#73 The Only One (Chronicles of Narnia) MI3  
#74 You’ve Gotta Believe (Batman Begins) SM4   
#75 Gimme a Reason (Anita Blake) LMHM1  
#76 What Did You Expect? (Las Vegas)  
#77 Little Miss Executioner (Anita Blake) SA4  
#78 Clashing Methods (CSI:NY) TC1  
#79 Pick Me Back Up (Batman Begins) SM5   
#80 Crashed (Batman Begins) SM1   
#81 Inevitable (Anita Blake) LMHM4   
#82 Perspective (Labyrinth) WHE2  
#83 Addictive (Highlander/Star Trek: DS9)   
#84 Want It Hard Enough (Merry Gentry) GP7  
#85 Unexpected Mercies (Highlander/In Death)  
#86 Walk With Me (Chronicles of Narnia) MI2  
#87 Always Something (CSI: Vegas) GT1  
#88 Give You a Choice (Labyrinth) WHE4  
#89 I Hate History (The Mummy) TT1  
#90 Too Little, Too Late (Harry Potter) SC3  
#91 To the Rescue (Batman Begins) SM6   
#92 All Your Fault (Harry Potter) PS2  
#93 Prophecy Fulfilled (In Death) IPS3  
#94 Another Time, Another Rhyme (Anita Blake) SA1  
#95 Running Interference (CSI:NY) TC2  
#96 Met My Match (Lincoln Rhyme) UR1  
#97 A Lot in Common (In Death) IPS1  
#98 A Way About Her (Anita Blake) LMHM3  
#99 Tie Me Up (Harry Potter)  
#100 Gotta Start Somewhere (Lincoln Rhyme) UR2

 **Series**  
AS- [Among the Stars](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-12504/Christy+Among+the+Stars.htm) (Numb3rs/Star Trek)  
DD- [Dear Diary](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-12592/Christy+TtH+100+Faith+Duos.htm) (Harry Potter)  
GP- [Guarding the Princess](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-13086/Christy+Guarding+the+Princess.htm) (Merry Gentry)  
GT- [Globetrotting](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-12993/Christy+Globetrotting.htm) (CSI/In Death)  
IPS- [In Plain Sight](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-12506/Christy+In+Plain+Sight.htm) (In Death)  
LMHM- [Love Me, Hate Me](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-12992/Christy+Love+Me+Hate+Me.htm) (Anita Blake)  
MI- [Matters of Import](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-12589/Christy+Matters+of+Import.htm) (Chronicles of Narnia)  
NMP- [Not My Planet](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-12595/Christy+Not+My+Planet.htm) (MiB/Peter Pan)  
P- [Pretending](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-12505/Christy+Pretending.htm) (Pretender)  
PS- [Pregnancy Sucks](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-12592/Christy+TtH+100+Faith+Duos.htm) (Harry Potter)  
SA- [Swept Away](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-11457/Christy+Swept+Away.htm) (Anita Blake)  
SC- [Second Chance](%E2%80%9D) (Harry Potter)  
SFI- [Some Forensic Insight](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-12592/Christy+TtH+100+Faith+Duos.htm) (Criminal Minds/Crossing Jordan)  
SM- [Save Me](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-13357/Christy+Save+Me.htm) (Batman Begins)  
T- [Training](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-13061/Christy+Training.htm) (Harry Potter)  
TC- [Traveling Consultant](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-12975/Christy+Traveling+Consultant.htm) (CSI: NY)  
TT- [Time Travel](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-12989/Christy+Time+Travelers.htm) (The Mummy/Star Trek: DS9)  
WHE- [Wish Hard Enough](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-12991/Christy+Wish+Hard+Enough.htm) (Labyrinth)  
UR- [Unresolved](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-12592/Christy+TtH+100+Faith+Duos.htm) (Lincoln Rhyme)


	2. #1 Whatever Helps

Title: Whatever Helps  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #1 Moon  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Charmed  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith thinks about what she’s done to try to redeem herself.  
  
Redemption was a thorny route; Angel had warned her what it would be like. Wes had stood and stared at her when she’d come to apologize then slammed the door in her face. Buffy hadn’t spoken to her either, but when she’d gone to Giles, he’d given her information on three sisters that might assist in her petition to the Powers That Be. So, now she stood in the backyard of their home, skyclad beneath a full moon, and waited for Prue to start the ritual. She could only hope that the Powers knew how sincere she was about changing.


	3. #3 Doesn't Come Into It

Title: Doesn’t Come Into It  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 18  
TtH Prompt: #3 Love  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/James Bond  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Love isn’t something they discuss when they meet.  
  
Love didn’t come into what was between them. This was more primal, more raw, as much about fucking as the word could imply. They were both crime fighters- her with stakes and him with his high-tech gadgets. But whenever they ran into each other, the sparks- and clothes- flew. He had her in the hotel room within half an hour of recognizing her at the bar. She scraped her nails along his back as he unzipped her dress and within minutes, she had his pants down. _She’s getting faster at that._  
  
Sweeping a leg around his hip, she hoisted herself up and slid down onto him with a groan. Lifting her up, he laid her down on the plush carpet and started pounding away, knowing by now that her anticipation of his expertise was enough to get her wet. She arched up into the thrusts, taking him deep. Locking her legs around his waist, she twisted and rolled them so that she was on top, the way she liked it to finish things off. He understood- they both took what they wanted from this symbiosis then left with no regrets. Faith went back to slaying and James to his spying.


	4. #6 Post Mortem

Title: Post Mortem  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #6 Blood  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/In Death  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith thinks on friends she's made in 2050's New York  
  
 _I lay here, amazed at my life. I was a Slayer for many years, a Watcher for still more. I’ve seen so much through the years, and yet, in these, my last moments, I made friends with the unlikeliest of people. I always ran from the police, now I call one my friend. I pray she can do one more good deed for me_ , Faith thought as her blood drained from her. Her eyes hardened, even as her life drained away. _Eve, you catch the fucking bastard who did this. Damn me for trying to help. I got too close._


	5. #11 Been There

Title: Been There  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #11 Night  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/CSI  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Bargaining_ for Buffy; after Greg gets his site certification on CSI  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Greg tries to connect with the new CSI on night shift.  
  
 _Grissom told me she’s had a lot to deal with in her life,_ Greg thought as he looked at Faith walking the crime scene. The call had them going out to the desert in the middle of the night, and it looked like the victim had been buried alive, if the bloody nails were any indication.  
  
“I had a friend that this happened to,” he interjected.  
  
“Me too. I’m surprised she didn’t think I’d help put her there. I wasn’t around to help her,” Faith murmured, then shook her head. No time to be melancholy; she had work to do.


	6. #13 A Part of Me

Title: A Part of Me  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #13 Winter  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Highlander  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith goes to Scotland with Connor.  
  
Her breath misting in the winter air, Faith stepped out of the cottage to find Connor. She should’ve recognized the glint in his eyes. Moments after spotting her he lobbed his snowball right at her chest.  
  
Faith gasped, half outrage and half surprise. Connor laughed, but she soon returned the favor to his head.  
  
****  
  
They sat by the fire, sipping coffee laced with whiskey. “I see why you come back here,” she commented, staring into the fire.  
  
“Scotland is in my blood- has been for nearly 5 centuries and I thank you for coming and sharing it with me.”


	7. #18 Discourse on Humanity

Title: Discourse on Humanity  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #18 Soul  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Right after Bloody Bones for Anita; None for Angel.  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them. Just a little something that popped into my head while I was rereading the Anita Blake series.  
Summary: Do the vampires in Anita’s world have souls? If so, what does that mean for her and Jean-Claude?  
  
“So, you’re positive that vampires here don’t have souls?” Faith asked me calmly.  
  
“Yeah- for them to have a soul and do all that…”   
  
“The same could be said about some humans.”  
  
“Why debate this?”  
  
“Because of how Jean-Claude looks at you. Where I’m from, only those with souls think about more than death. You still have those here, so maybe whatever makes someone a master helps hold on to their soul.”  
  
I thought about what that meant as I drove home. Could Jean-Claude have really been telling me the truth about his feelings? And where did that leave me?


	8. #19 It Never Goes Away

Title: It Never Goes Away  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #19 Pain  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Law & Order: SVU  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Sanctuary_  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith calls Detective Benson to chat.  
  
“This is Detective Benson.”  
  
“Livi? Wasn’t sure you were still around,” said a voice that brought back memories.  
  
*****  
  
It was her first year with SVU and one case had been a 10 year old girl’s rape case.  
  
“Hey there, sweetie. My name’s Olivia. What’s yours?”  
  
“Livi? My mommy called me Faith.”  
  
“Nice to meet you.”  
  
*****  
  
For some reason, Olivia had never been able to get Faith’s case out of her head. Oh, they caught the guy who did it, but it seemed Faith felt she’d found a friend in the detective. She sent Olivia letters, telling her how she was. Eventually, the letters petered off, then had stopped altogether. Now here was Faith, calling her.  
  
“So, how have you been?”  
  
“Good. Never forgot about you and how you helped me out. I just wanted you to know that I’m doing okay. Not always the easiest road, but I’m making it,” she commented with a chuckle. “I never forgot how you fought for me. I mean, the pain never quite went away, but I knew you had my back.”  
  
Olivia smiled at the thought, then glanced down at the ID screen to see the number for California State Corrections.


	9. #20 Not For Me

Title: Not For Me  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #20 Weddings  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/JAG  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith knows marriage isn’t for her.  
  
I sit here, watching the wedding party with the guests. Not something I normally enjoy, but I’m friends with Bud and Harriet, and these are their best friends’ wedding. But it’s not for me- marriage, I mean. Trust me, I’m definitely enjoying the single life in Washington. It’s more of a late night town, so my slayage is less remarked on here. I’ve never really been keen on the whole ball and chain deal. That’s more for Wes and Fred and such like people. I’m just not a white picket fence kinda Slayer. I do enjoy training with Angel, though.


	10. #21 Kindred Souls

Title: Kindred Souls  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #21 Traitor  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Charmed  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Some time after _Loyalty_ for Angel  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith thinks on how much she and Wesley have in common  
  
We know all about traitors. Hell, Wes tried to send me to England for mine. But, after he lost Connor, we found common ground in our shared pain. I got out early to find him there to pick me up. I was surprised when he headed toward San Francisco. His only answer was that with the magical chaos around the Charmed Ones, it would be easier for us to hide. I still didn’t know about what he’d done to Angel for three weeks. Ours is not the most conventional of relationships, but at least we know where each other stands.


	11. #25 Blue With Envy

Title: Blue With Envy  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #25 Jealousy  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/In Death  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Shells_ for Angel; None for In Death  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Eve talks to Fred about Faith’s death.  
  
“How could you not be jealous? She had the house, the kids, even the man, according to reports from your mutual friends,” Eve countered in Interrogation Room 1 at Central.  
  
“Look, Detective-“  
  
“Lieutenant. Lieutenant Dallas,” Eve said tersely.  
  
“Lieutenant,” she admitted. “Why would I kill Faith? We’d both agreed that the better woman won. Besides, Wesley never really got over when I nearly died. Besides, you told me yourself- trying to see if I wouldn’t react- how her heart had been re-removed,” she stammered.  
  
“Miss Burkle, we’re sorry to put you through this,” Peabody said.  
  
Fred sniffled as she took the offered tissue. “Look at me, Lieutenant. Do you really think I could possibly do that?”  
  
Morris had told her that it seemed likely someone high on Zeus had ripped out her heart, and Peabody had reported that Ms. Burkle had no med scripts on file.  
  
“Well, we can’t be too careful. When do you head back?”  
  
“I leave for New LA in the morning, but I understand. Our longstanding…grudge is why I live there and she lived here.”  
  
Once outside and out of sight of the police, Illyria reemerged. _No one makes a fool and gets away with it!_


	12. #27 Possible Difficulties

Title: Possible Difficulties  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #27 Fear  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/In Death/Highlander  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith thinks about the forensic complications of Immortals.  
  
Faith prepped the corpse for Dr. Morris’ examination. She’d seen a lot of scary things in her time, and she still could deal with demons easier than the prospect of an autopsy. That was one of the only things she was afraid of- ending up on a slab like this girl, ready to be dissected. Luckily, in this day and age, they didn’t cut anything open anymore. She’d like to see the good doctor try to explain away her Immortal-enhanced biology. She had a hard time trying to bypass the required physicals, but sometimes fear could be a good thing.


	13. #29 Only the Lonely

Title: Only the Lonely  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #29 Heartache  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Alex Cross  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Buffy; after   
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith talks to Alex about what love makes you do.  
  
I was definitely glad to have my practice back up again and enjoyed having more time for my kids.  
  
“I got out early for good behavior,” she said. “I went back to helping my friends fight the good fight. That’s how I met Kennedy. She was one of our…trainees. We fell in love…and her job got her killed. I got her killed.”  
  
“Faith, how can you say that?”  
  
She looked up at me. “Patient confidentiality, right?”  
  
“Yes,” I said, hesitant as to why she’d want that reassurance.  
  
“We got ambushed and I wasn’t watching my back and got clobbered. And before I could get back up, the one that had hit me bit her.”  
  
I wanted to laugh at the absurdity of her last comment, but the look in her eyes stopped me “Why would biting matter? Human bites are rarely fatal.”  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, Faith smiled, if that dark expression on her face could be called such. “Doc, who said it was human? Haven’t you heard of vampires?”  
  
“Can’t say that I have. I’m sure I’ve read the clinical definitions of porphyria, but I can’t say I’ve ever personally seen a case.”  
  
Vamping out, she grinned. “You have now.”


	14. #30 The Things We Do

Title: The Things We Do  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #30 Costumes  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Alex Cross  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith tries to help out Alex Cross and the FBI.  
  
“I don’t know how you guys talked me into this,” Faith hissed. “I thought Cordy in her waitress getup was the worst,” she grumbled as she looked down at her outfit. She was a Playboy Bunny, going to a shindig at some Senator’s place.  
  
“Alex, you’d better be dead right about me being able to get the kidnappers.”  
  
Alex leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “We need to prove the Senator’s involved and you being a Slayer is a big help. We’re having you monitored. Just relax and act normal.”  
  
She snorted. “Kinda hard to do in a leotard.”


	15. #35 Ohana Means Family

Title: _Ohana_ Means Family  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #35 Turkeys  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Lilo and Stitch  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Buffy; Takes place soon after Lilo and Stitch  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith is invited to Thanksgiving dinner…Hawaii style.  
  
“Noni, thanks for inviting me,” Faith said, having figured that aliens weren’t too much to take in, once you knew about magic and such. One of her FBI friends had tipped her about some vamps in Hawaii, she’d ended up saving Lilo and had been invited to dinner in gratitude.  
  
“No problem. Thanksgiving for us is about family, from my sister to Stitch to even yourself now. Speaking of Stitch, where is he? He’s supposed to be helping with dinner.”  
  
Just then there was a loud BOOM and Noni went running for the kitchen.  
  
“You did WHAT to the turkeys?”


	16. #36 Interlude

Title: Interlude  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 18  
TtH Prompt: #36 Past  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Crossing Jordan  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: This takes place in the middle of Chapter 3 of [Just Got More Complicated](http://www.tthfanfic.org/wholestory.php?no=11391).   
A/N: This was written for the tth100. Not really necessary to read the story, but it helps make things make more sense.  
Summary: Faith thinks about how her past affects her now.  
  
She tried to concentrate on what was important. Like Nigel’s hands sliding up her sides, or his mouth sucking on her nipples. Or how it felt when he slid a finger up inside her. But part of her was still on what he’d asked her earlier. Her past wasn’t something she really talked about much, and not just because of the mystical bits. She had a lot in her past that she knew people wouldn’t understand- things she’d done just to survive. But right now, she had an Englishman just waiting to fuck her brains out. The rest could wait.


	17. #39 I Tried

Title: I Tried  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #39 Funeral  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/JAG  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith watches Mac’s funeral.  
  
I hide in the trees by the cemetery, watching. Mac was good- courageous and willing to take on any case. She met me at a bar in Georgetown, and we hit it off. She liked how to the point I was, something not so easy in the military. I tried telling her she needed to be careful- that things out there would kill you as soon as look at you. She didn’t listen.  
  
****  
  
Faith watched her childe climb from the grave and smiled. “I tried telling you I was bad. You were just having too much fun to listen.”


	18. #40 Takes Many Forms

Title: Takes Many Forms  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #40 Birth  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Highlander  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith and the concept of birth.  
  
Birth comes in many forms. I was born in Baltimore, or so I thought. The woman who found me and told me I was a Slayer gave me the birth of a new, more powerful me. I’ve been there for the birth of all the potentials becoming Slayers, but this latest kind of birth is the hardest. I mean, as a Slayer, I expected to die young. Instead, I have this guy telling me that now, instead of fighting demons, I’m going to be fighting other Immortals because I’ve died and been reborn as one. This thing should be fun.


	19. #43 Coming Home

Title: Coming Home  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #43 Castle  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Highlander  
Wordcount: 150  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith tries to give something back to Duncan.  
  
“So, what did you find for me?”  
  
“Mac, you’re not going to find out just yet,” Faith said, chuckling. She put her hand on his arm and smiled up at him as the plane taxied in. “I love you, and all I’m going to say is that I did this because I knew you’d appreciate it. Now, behave, and go get our car,” she requested with a kiss.  
  
*****  
  
Duncan looked around in shock. The tapestries may not have been originals, but he saw she’d taken the time to get near enough. He wandered through the castle, remembrances of past scrimmages he’d had while growing up here returning.  
  
He turned back to Faith, who smiled at his look of gratitude. “You like?” she asked, just before he captured her lips with his. He had her up against the nearest tapestry, kissing her with passion.  
  
 _I’ll take that as a yes._


	20. #48 Such a Strong Word

Title: Such a Strong Word  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #48 Hate  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/James Bond  
Wordcount: 150  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith discusses something with James.  
  
“Hate is a luxury. How can you say you truly hate someone or something?” James asked, sipping on his martini.  
  
“Easily- they’re not even human and they killed my parents. And from what Giles found, they might have had something to do with covering up your parents’ accident.”  
  
Bond looked at her coolly, evaluating this vibrant American in front of him. M had said that her friend Rupert had a proposition for MI5, so he was sent to see what they offered. Faith had given him this insane story about demons and magic, then drops this on him.  
  
“So, you want my organization to join with yours?”  
  
“James we only have so much reach with the Watcher’s Council. MI5 has the resources and the men we both need.”  
  
“Granted,” he said, his eyes warming as they lit on the décolletage of her dress. “Could we possibly continue this over dinner?”


	21. #49 A First Time For Everything

Title: A First Time for Everything  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #49 First Times  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Highlander  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith does something for the first time.  
  
  
"You sure about this? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"Mac, how am I supposed to know what it's like if I don't try?" Faith countered. "Besides, from what I heard, you weren't that great your first time around yourself."  
  
Duncan winced at the memory. "Yeah, but I've gotten better with practice."  
  
"That's debatable," Amanda mumbled as she walked over, setting a shot of tequila in front of Faith.  
  
"Go knock 'em dead," she encouraged.  
  
Faith squared her shoulders, knocked back the drink and strode to the mike. "Okay Lorne, go easy. I'm a rookie."


	22. #51 Crazy But True

Title: Crazy But True  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #51 Sin  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Highlander  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith runs into Dru.  
  
“I don’t see why you get to have all the fun,” she said, pouting.  
  
Faith spun around, sword in hand. “Drusilla. What do you want, you crazy bitch?”  
  
Dru pouted as she swept forward. “Bad girl- killing people just because you can.” She put a finger to her lips. “That’s okay. I won’t tell.”  
  
Faith threw back her head and laughed. “You’re one to talk- you drain people when you piss you off. All I do is to save my own head.”  
  
“Maybe so, but you might change your mind later.”  
  
“I doubt it,” Faith muttered as she walked away.


	23. #52 I Know How You Feel

Title: I Know How You Feel  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #52 Evil  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Harry Potter  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Harry Potter...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Author's Note: Seriously AU and angsty here, but my muse beat me over the head until I promised to write it. Originally written for the HP100 LJ community, I found it fit well with the TtH Prompts for Faith too.  
Summary: Faith and Hermione discuss things  
  
"I know what it's like," she whispered. "You can't be sure if you'll find a balance. You want them dead for what they did to your friends...to your family."  
  
"The only reason they're dead is because of me."  
  
"Maybe so, but you think killing him is really going to make you feel better? It's not going to bring them back."  
  
Hermione looked over at her, fierce determination in her features. “Voldemort still needs to pay,” she hissed.  
  
Faith shrugged as she reached over and snapped Hermione’s neck. “Would like to, but we’re gonna tip the balance to our side, babe.”


	24. #53 Other Side of the Coin

Title: Other Side of the Coin  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #53 Good  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Harry Potter  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Buffy; after Half Blood Prince for Harry Potter  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith talks to Severus about how perception is everything.  
  
“I don’t see how that got you here,” Faith countered after hearing Snape’s tale.  
  
“The convergence of the mystical energies of the Hellmouth will delay the Dark Lord long enough for us to figure out another plan of attack.”  
  
“The fact that Rupert is a colleague of mine was also a benefit,” interjected Dumbledore from Giles’ couch. He had been able to deflect most of the spell, but was still recovering.  
  
“So now everyone thinks you’re evil ‘cuz this Harry kid saw you kill Albus?”  
  
“That would be the sum of things,” Snape agreed.  
  
“Damn, redemption’s a bitch, ain’t it?”


	25. #56 Hard Habit to Break

Title: Hard Habit to Break  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 18  
TtH Prompt: #56 Drinking  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/L-Word (slight)  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Very dark and angsty  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: When you drink to dull the hurt, it's hard to stop.  
  
  
I started drinking young. I mean, growing up, that's all I really remember my mother doing. I don't really remember my dad much. He wasn't around much that I remember. I do remember that he had brown hair like Mommy and a pretty accent, though it would thicken when he and Mommy argued. After he left us, Mommy started drinking til she'd fall asleep most nights.  
  
I came home one night to find her murdered, so I went to live with some of her family for a while, and that's when I started. First it was rum from my Aunts Willow and Shane, then bourbon from Uncle Spike. Eventually I found Uncle Rupert's scotch and that's what I stayed with.  
  
Sarah looked over the rest of her note as the wind blew her hair across her face. She glanced from it to the tombstone. **Faith MacDonald. Wife, Mother, Slayer**  
  
She sneered as she took another drag of scotch. _We were better off without magic. If not for the supernatural, I'd still have Mom. She was a Slayer and look what happened. Not me! I don't want the burden being a Slayer brings you,_ she thought, as she pulled the trigger.


	26. #62 Just a Game

Title: Just a Game  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #62 Game  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Highlander/In Death  
Wordcount: 785  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them….sorry it’s been so long since I’ve posted.  
Summary: Faith still loves bending the rules in 2056 New York.  
  
Faith grinned as she eased her way past the disabled systems. This was something she’d do occasionally over the years- it was amusing and kept her on her toes. And if there was anything she had learned, it was that she’d never really liked being bored. Hence the cat and mouse with the police, even now. She snickered at her own joke. She always gotten a kick out of the Catwoman comics.  
  
She tiptoed into the living room with the many interesting antiques that she knew from personal experience were the real deal.  
  
“Now, I don’t know how you managed to keep my alarms from triggering, but I don’t really take kindly to burglars in my house,” a voice with an Irish lilt said drily. Faith heard the sound of a gun cocking and smirked.  
  
“The gun ban doesn’t mean much to you, does it?” she asked chidingly.  
  
“If you knew whose house this was, you might understand my cavalier attitude a bit better,” he replied from the darkness.  
  
“I do—that’s why I found the possibility of getting past you with my own brand of magic so appealing. And you being Irish—can you truly discount as myth how I got in?”  
  
Roarke flipped on the light and looked at her, the gun still leveled at her head. “Ah, Miss Alexandra Wilks; I should have known. One of the top U.S. liaisons for the Watchers’ Corporation. But a common thief?” he sneered, voice cold.  
  
“Nothing so easily explained as that. I, much like yourself, find the mantle of respectability too stifling at times. I mean, not all your businesses are as lily-white as you’d like to claim,” Faith stated, a smile on her face. With her inside knowledge of what it took to hide things you didn’t want computer systems to find, she knew the signs.  
  
“Regardless, we still have you coming into my house uninvited.”  
  
“If I promise not to do anything but sit down, will you listen? I doubt I can seriously keep you from calling the police, not that it really matters.”  
  
Roarke, intrigued by what she might possibly have to say, agreed. But he wasn’t foolish enough to put down the gun.  
  
*****  
  
“I get bored sometimes. I’m not the type that takes to societal functions like you, but it’s a necessary part of my job. I’m someone who has to take care of all sorts of things, but it gets to me after a while. That’s why I took to B&E’s all that time ago. It alleviated the boredom, even if only for a while.”  
  
“My dear, you can’t be older than me. Unless you’ve been doing it since infancy, I hardly see how you could have been at it long enough to be bored often enough to dare to enter my fortress. Not to mention getting caught by its owner.”  
  
“Who said I didn’t want to get caught?” she countered. “That’s part of what keeps my juices flowing. Besides, this is a game for me. Will I get caught? If I do, what the mean owner going to do to me?” she asked with a saucy grin.  
  
Roarke smirked at her frank and appraising gaze. He’d felt that same gaze from her earlier at the charity gala.  
  
“Besides, why your house? Well, to be honest, you remind me a lot of a friend I knew back in the day. Same deal—one name, Irish, and not always on the up and up, but he’s still a good guy to have at your back. But, I can’t have you on mine,” she said sadly, as she began muttering in Latin. The next thing he knew, Summerset was waking him, it was morning, and he was alone. On the sofa, he found a note.  
  
 _Enjoyed the talk—wish it could have been more. And, for what it’s worth, I would have banged your Irish ass, but self preservation above all else.  
  
~ F_  
  
*****  
  
  
Faith relaxed in bed with a glass of wine. It never failed—she’d always had a thing for Irish guys since before she’d died. And they hadn’t really changed much in 600 years. Maybe a tad more refined now, but still the hottest guys with accents living. It had always been a bit of an effort those few times her and Angel had hung out not to agree on some bit of historical nonsense and give away her secret. She had always thought Immortals had been immune to the Slayer’s call, but apparently not. Faith shrugged mentally and continued watching the news. _This Lieutenant Dallas bears watching…if not for Roarke catching me, I’d definitely worry about._


	27. #67 Someone Who Understands

Title: Someone Who Understands  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #67 Immortal  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Highlander/New Amsterdam  
Wordcount: 150  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: A bit for one of the NA eppies, which, if you haven’t seen this cool show, can be found on hulu.com  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith tries to give John some perspective.  
  
Faith headed thorough Central Park after her patrol when she overheard raised voices nearby. Palming a knife, she wandered closer.  
  
“You want to know the truth? I’m 400 years old! Omar is my son,” cried the man.  
  
The blonde with him looked shocked. “John, I can’t stand lies- and you try to make a joke out of this? That’s just low,” she replied and stormed off.  
  
John sat down on a nearby bench, but whirled around when Faith walked up.  
  
“Mind if I sit?”  
  
“Sure, help yourself.”  
  
“I couldn’t help but overhear part of your argument. And since I know that having someone else who’s gone through something similar might help give you some perspective.”  
  
John snorted. “No such thing, darling.”  
  
“Maybe not, but if you change your mind, try giving my friend a call.”  
  
John looked at the card she’d given him after she’d left. **Duncan MacLeod- Seacover, Washington**


	28. #76 What Did You Expect?

Title: What Did You Expect?  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #76 Deceit  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Las Vegas  
Wordcount: 150  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Sometimes things don’t always turn out the way you’d like.  
  
It was a Mexican standoff. Danny had security ringing both women, off to the side of one of the casino bays. But his heart was still pounding double time. Delinda may mean a lot to Danny- she was his fiancé, after all, but she was his baby- his little girl and Faith was poised to take it from him. And Ed knew exactly who was to blame- the Initiative. After they’d been chased out of Sunnydale, they’d tried to use an old base outside of Las Vegas, but he’d contacted a couple friends and the Initiative had been “asked” to leave. But they’d apparently sent Faith to send a message. But he’d knew how she’d been hired- Vanessa had suggested it, and she’d have to answer for it if she’d known Faith’s plans. Right now, he had to go try saving the world- or at least his part of it.


	29. #83 Addictive

Title: Addictive  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #83 Picture  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Highlander/Star Trek  
Word Count: 450  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Angel thinks about pictures he’s taken of Faith.  
  
I have a photo of us from when we first got together. We’d been sparring in the basement and Willow snuck in and snapped a photo. She’s got Faith on the floor, straddling me and smiling. That was something we always found fascinating- how much fun we’d always had sparring. I guess it goes back to when we first met in Sunnydale and how she begged for my help after trying to kill me all those years ago.  
  
*****  
  
There’s another photo of us, soon after she came back. We hadn’t known she was an Immortal until she woke up at the morgue and we got a panicked call from the coroner. Her teacher persuaded her to train away from us for a few years, but she eventually came back to find us. To say that our first night back together was intense was putting it mildly. We must have done it in more positions than I remember doing that one night with Darla – and infinitely more enjoyable. I woke up before her and she just looked so relaxed, I had to get a shot of it.  
  
*****  
  
She left a few years after that. She knew the non-aging thing wasn’t really an issue with me, but felt it would eventually be so with the others – well, that was the gist of the note she left for me one morning She’d send me notes from time to time, telling me how she was. After Starfleet was created, I figured she’d be on the first ship out. I wasn’t too far off. It wasn’t a sleeper ship like the one that Khan was on, but she got off planet soon. I masqueraded my way through the centuries, noticing her on various ship rosters, but I think what really got me was when she signed on as head nurse of the _Enterprise_ after it was refitted from its first five year mission. I followed her as Nurse Chapel for a few years, surprised at some of the adventures that crew encountered. It brought to mind the End of Days fight and what we’d had to deal with at Wolfram and Hart. Then I ran into her on Deep Space Nine. She was close friends with the station Commander, a Ben Sisko. She later told me that he’d known because his Trill friend had run across one or two over the years. He’s the one that took our wedding photos – we went to Bajor for the honeymoon, since I got Shanshued as an immortal human, I could enjoy the sunlight again. Faith had always loved me, but it took three centuries for her to realize that what we have is stronger than time.


	30. #85 Unexpected Mercies

Title: Unexpected Mercies  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #85 Watcher  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Highlander/In Death  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them. Might continue this drabble later if my muses will behave.  
Summary: A what-if…What if Faith was sent to Eve?  
  
They hated how I did as a Slayer. But now Giles head the Council again and asked me to join as a Watcher. I remember Rupert doing a lot to get things back off the ground back then, though the Urban Wars didn’t help. That’s when I found out I was an Immortal- woke up after a bombing to find myself whole, but covered in blood. Another reason I was surprised by Jeremy’s invitation- the Slayer and Immortal Watchers don’t talk much. So now I’m in Dallas trying to find Eve. I hope I can get to her in time.


	31. #99 Tie Me Up

Title: Tie Me Up  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #99 Torture  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Harry Potter  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith thinks on her latent sexual desires. Not the usual kind of torture one would think of, but I think it works better, IMHO.  
  
She didn’t know when she had figured that, even for being the bitch she was in public, Faith needed some control in private. This wasn’t even the kind of control and tension that would eventually crest and break- at least not for a very long time. Severus knew exactly what her breaking point was and how to properly tease her as long as he desired.  
  
Today they were using ropes to tie her up as tight as possible, with the help of the _constrictus_ spell. She had never felt as free as she did when Snape was at the ropes.


	32. #64 A Job to Do

Title: A Job to Do  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #64 Diary  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Series: Dear Diary Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Dumbledore has a task for Faith.  
  
I’ve never been much for diaries. If I want to work out my aggressions, I go pound someone or I can always go get pounded myself. Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I thought you knew I was as straightforward as possible. I thought that’s why you wanted my help. Ginny had asked Giles if I could help- said she didn’t want a repeat of what happened her first year. Now you’re telling me that it seems like you have a repeat with another diary found at Malfoy Manor. Okay, I’ll go see how I can deal with it.


	33. #28 Into the Rabbit Hole

Title: Into the Rabbit Hole  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #28 Curse  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Series: Dear Diary Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith finds out more about the diary.  
  
“How was I supposed to remember to be careful handling cursed objects?” Faith yelled  
  
“What do you expect from a Muggle?” Lucius sneered.  
  
“I know what that means- I’m not one. I’m a Slayer. I may not be able to do spells like Willow, but I’m not ignorant. Besides, how was I to know? Dumbledore sent me to get the diary and bring it back.”  
  
“So, at least it’s somewhere warded? God be praised for small miracles.”  
  
“So what happened anyway?” Faith asked, reclining on the couch.  
  
Lucius admired the firelight reflecting off her creamy skin and how her tongue sneaked out to lick the rim of her glass before he explained how Voldemort had found Draco had double-crossed him by not killing Dumbledore and had cursed Lucius into this tome. He could form his reality in the book at will, but much like the book he’d given Ginny, he could only communicate once someone wrote in it.  
  
“Do you know how we can escape?”  
  
“I haven’t figured out the key yet, no.”  
  
Faith stood up and stalked toward him, a feral grin on her face. “Well, we’d better find some way of passing the time until then, shouldn’t we?”


	34. #97 A Lot in Common

Title: A Lot In Common  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #97 Bonds  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/In Death  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: You need to know some of the basics of the In Death series by J.D. Robb to get some of the things Faith alludes to.  
Series: In Plain Sight Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith thinks about the bonds she and Eve share.  
  
I see a lot of myself in her. No, our lives were never exactly alike, but you see tragedy in both. But, that’s not something I can tell her. She only sees Peabody, my latest in a list of identities. I’ve been there, though- had that blood on my hands- but hers was justified. I never was, not even before Willow found me and returned my soul. Guess no chip brought Spike back worse, and he’d wanted me.  
  
But, at least I can help her the best I can, even to getting her and Roarke together. They seem well suited.


	35. #63 Assistance Required

Title: Assistance Required  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #63 Computers  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/In Death  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: You need to know some of the basics of the In Death series by J.D. Robb to get some of the things Faith alludes to.  
Series: In Plain Sight Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them  
Summary: Faith explains how she covers her tracks in the latter half of the 21st century.  
  
I can find my way around computers okay, or at least I could back in the day. I did have to ask Willow for help after CompuGuard was created, though. But, with both of us around back when it started, we could figure ways around it. I’m thankful Willow’s around. She makes it easier to create new lives for me. And I like being back on the good side with law enforcement and all, and love working with Eve. Hell, Angel was the one who taught me having a purpose helps keep one from brooding. Here’s to hoping it helps.


	36. #93 Prophecy Fulfilled

Title: Prophecy Fulfilled  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #93 Future  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/In Death  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: You need to know some of the basics of the In Death series by J.D. Robb to get some of the things Faith alludes to.  
Series: In Plain Sight Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them  
Summary: Faith explains why Willow’s there to help.  
  
I told you Willow helps with the computers now that we’re hi-tech. We’ve got the Shanshu prophecy to thank for that. Wes apparently mistranslated it. Angel got to live- as an immortal human. He and Willow had gotten close and, faced with a future without her, he petitioned the Powers to reward her for helping him achieve Shanshu.  
  
Now do you understand why I didn’t tell you? Ian, we’ve had to be VERY careful about who we tell things to. The only reason you know is because of that vamp attacking you. So, can we trust you with our secret?


	37. #41 No Evidence

Title: No Evidence  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #41 Doctor  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Criminal Minds/Crossing Jordan  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Only for JGMC  
Series: Some Forensic Insight Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them. This story takes place a few years after the incidents in Just Got More Complicated.  
Summary: The BSU gets called into another case- in Boston.  
  
“All the victims have been found eviscerated, but that’s pretty much all we have.  
  
“You can’t eviscerate humans without tools and tool marks, since I’m assuming we’re called in because the animal angle’s been discarded,” Elle commented.  
  
“Exactly. Our contact at the Boston Coroner’s office is Dr. Faith Wilkins.”  
  
****  
  
Reed looked over at Gideon. He had a good idea what was really going on in Boston, especially since he’d already met the good doctor. He and Faith had both attended a medical conference some years ago and that’s when he’d been introduced to the more supernatural side of things.


	38. #16 Preserve Everything

Title: Preserve Everything  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #16 Water  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Criminal Minds/Crossing Jordan  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Only for JGMC  
Series: Some Forensic Insight Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them. This story takes place a few years after the incidents in Just Got More Complicated.  
Summary: Faith and Reed argue about what the BSU needs to know.  
  
“Reed, I don’t know what to tell you. Trying to convince Gideon about the supernatural, though- that’s not so easy,” Faith said, looking up from her paperwork. “Sometimes, I think putting you in touch with Giles was a bad idea.”  
  
“Faith, you know I don’t just accept peoples’ words on matters. That’s why I had to read the Watchers’ files myself.”  
  
“Regardless, at least I have my boss behind me now. Garrett understands the mystical aspects regarding forensics better now, even if he doesn’t always like it.”  
  
Just then, Nigel poked his head in the door. “Faith, luv, I’ve got the test results on the water found by the last victim. It looks like it could be-” he started, before catching sight of Spencer.  
  
Seeing his look in her direction, Faith nodded. “Nigel, this is Dr. Spencer Reed. He’s here with the BSU. He’s the guy I met at that one conference I went to a couple years ago.”  
  
“Nice to meet you. I wish I could say there’s a mundane answer to this problem, but the organisms I found in the water don’t look like they’re from this world, so how are we going to explain this one away?”


	39. #96 Met My Match

Title: Met My Match  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #96 UST  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Lincoln Rhyme  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Lincoln Rhyme; after series finale for Angel  
Series: Unresolved Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith and Amelia clash when she consults on a case.  
  
Amelia looked from Lincoln to the consultant he’d called in and back again. Her look said it all. _You’re not seriously believing this, are you?_ It was bad enough that Lincoln didn’t think Amelia could handle this case herself. But now he was telling her the supernatural existed and that’s why Faith was there to help.  
  
Faith smirked as Amelia angrily shoved evidence bags at her. “You don’t like me much, do ya?”  
  
Amelia bit her tongue before answering. “No, not since I’ve seen your technique.”   
  
Faith laughed. “I like you, Sachs. If you like how my technique is now, you sure wouldn’t wanna see what I was like back home.”  
  
 _But what if I’m interested in your technique?_ was Amelia’s thought as she caught herself watching Faith again. Amelia wasn’t stupid. She’d seen the looks Faith had been sliding her way as they’d worked through things, but didn’t know if Faith meant them as a come-on or was simply friendly. And she couldn’t exactly just come out and ask Faith if she was interested in some private time once they’d wrapped things up. Though it was nice to think about…no strings attached sex, but very enjoyable all the same.


	40. #100 Gotta Start Somewhere

Title: Gotta Start Somewhere  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #100 Dry  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Lincoln Rhyme  
Wordcount: 300  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Lincoln Rhyme; after series finale for Angel  
Series: Unresolved Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith and Amelia get closer working on the case.  
  
“So you can determine an approximate age of a vampire?”  
  
“Not something so exact,” Faith said with a shake of her head. “Fledglings- the newly dead- tend to be inelegant with their feedings. Those a little older tend to be neater with their bites. The only time this wouldn’t be true is with vampire junkies.”  
  
“You mean there’s people out there who get off on this? I’d think they’d worry about waking up a vampire,” Amelia commented.  
  
“Hollywood misconception. There has to be a blood exchange for them to rise a vampire. The cast should be almost dry now. Lots of vamps don’t drive, so these tire tracks should be a big help to the case.”  
  
“I’ve been in forensics for a while, but with your focus in the subject matter, how’d you study for it?”  
  
“Well, Wes likens the supernatural forensics to the early days of normal forensics. I mean, you didn’t even have DNA testing until the 80s. Forensics is more about arguing why this method shows results better than the last one. But try explaining the mystical to a jury- not that easy yet.”  
  
“So why haven’t I heard about this before?”  
  
“Because we try and make sure it’s in grand jury testimony, so then all we have to do is refer to the transcript. We’re still feeling our way in the legal arena. That’s why having Wolfram and Hart’s R&D department comes in handy sometimes,” Faith said with a big grin. “Wanna go get a drink and I can explain more about it?”  
  
Amelia mentally crossed her fingers. “Sounds like fun. I’ve got some mixers at my place- lil bit cheaper then heading into downtown New York on a Friday night- we’d get mobbed.”  
  
Faith chuckled. “Nah, don’t really want anyone else bugging us. Do you?”


	41. #33 This Just Sucks

Title: This Just Sucks  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #33 Pumpkin  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Harry Potter  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Series: Pregnancy Sucks Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith is upset with Draco.  
  
“I swear, if I didn’t know better, I’d say having to stay like this for so long is some sort of curse or something.”  
  
Draco chuckled then ducked the swing his wife leveled his way. “Faith, you’re pregnant. It’s most definitely NOT a curse.”  
  
“Your father seems to think so,” she grumbled.  
  
“My father thought I’d marry Pansy! You see, by marrying you, I was telling him that love was more important than loyalty to an old order. Slayers are as much a part of the Wizarding community as the oldest families.”  
  
“But I look like I’ve swallowed a pumpkin!”


	42. #92 All Your Fault

Title: All Your Fault  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #92 Green  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Harry Potter  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Series: Pregnancy Sucks Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Draco wants to fight Faith’s battles.  
  
Draco wasn’t one to care about others’ feelings, but Faith was an exception. He’d met her when she’d come with Giles to talk to the Ministry. Now he knew how Harry had felt when he’d found out about magic. Who knew that vampires existed or that he’d owe his life to Faith staking a vamp so he wouldn’t be bit? Now he winced in sympathy at the noises he could hear from the other room. He wished he could return the favor and save her from that pain.  
  
Faith stumbled out, face green. “I’m never having more kids,” she groaned.


	43. #12 Change of Opinion

Title: Change of Opinion  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #12 Sunshine  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Numb3rs  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Series: Among the Stars Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith thinks on her different viewpoints on sunlight  
  
I remember my parents taking me to the beach. We'd stay there all day until I was tanned. Even after my first Watcher began training me, I still found time for the occasional sun worship. Funny how Angelus has changed my view on things now. I don't see the sun because I'm either too busy fucking or sleeping. And I have become ever so grateful for cloudy days.  
  
Faith broke from her musings to glance over at her new childe. He was very smart- learned fast from what she taught him.  
  
"Ready to say hi to your brother, Charlie?"


	44. #22 The Final Frontier

Title: The Final Frontier  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #22 Space  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Numb3rs/Star Trek: TNG  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Series: Among the Stars Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith tries to make things right...300 years in the future.  
  
Faith looked out as the stars streaked by, half listening to Commander Riker.  
  
"Please don't hesitate to notify myself or Captain Picard if you require anything, Ambassador."  
  
"Thank you, Commander. Please sent my regards to the Captain," she said with a smile.  
  
"Of course. I know you've had a long journey, but we should be at Deep Space Nine in a few days for the meeting with the Ardruids," he informed her before leaving.  
  
"Thank god for Ambassador code overrides," Spike exclaimed, walking in and punching in his request. He handed Faith her glass of blood then hugged her from behind. "We'll find them, luv. Angel's too crafty to have been dusted yet."  
  
"How do we know? We lost track of him and Willow a while back."  
  
"Look, Jake wouldn't steer us wrong. He's been with the Council for a while now and helped us before."  
  
"This is all my fault. Willow wouldn't even be here if not for me."  
  
"We had no way of knowing that Charlie's house was going to be a trap. Willow was trying to help us. The fact Giles had the backup to recurse _her_ soul meant she went in there knowing it was a possibility."


	45. #44 The Prophets Know All

Title: The Prophets Know All  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #44 Clouds  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Numb3rs/Star Trek: DS9  
Wordcount: 300  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Series: Among the Stars Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith tries to find Angel and Willow.  
  
Faith didn't have high hopes for meeting with the Ardruids, but she and Spike knew they'd be the ones most likely to help, though they said it was a diplomatic mission. They'd been dropped off at DS9 to confer with station personnel, though the _Enterprise_ remained docked, since the conference was in the Gamma Quadrant. Faith had heard about the Bajoran wormhole and was anxious to see what is was all about. She should've known about being careful what you wished for.  
  
*****  
  
She spun around, her vampiric senses tensing for signs of danger. All she knew was that one moment she was on the _Enterprise_ , the next here among the clouds.  
  
"Who are you, deadling, to walk among us?" asked Buffy as she walked in front of Faith.  
  
"But, I killed you!"  
  
"You killed your friend, yes, but we are not her. We are the Prophets."  
  
"The Powers?"  
  
"We know of them, but we are the Prophets for the Bajorans," said 'Charlie' as he joined 'Buffy'. "Again, we ask why you trespass here?"  
  
"Look, I'm not here to step on any toes. We just want to find our friends. We had a falling out, but we've been friends for so long."  
  
"How is this? You deadlings only care for death and destruction. Why should we let you continue?"  
  
"Because she has a soul," Ben Sisko responded as he walked up to Faith. "Hello Faith. How is my son?"  
  
"He's well. He misses you. So this is the Celestial Temple he told me about? Not much with decorations."  
  
Sisko laughed but was serious as he looked to the Prophets. "She is of less harm to us then the Dominion was. Let her pass."  
  
"As the Emissary commands," was the last thing Faith heard before she appeared back on the ship.


	46. #45 Daughter of Eve

Title: Daughter of Eve  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #45 Dreams  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Chronicles of Narnia  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Right after _Graduation Day_ for Buffy; during the reign of the four kings and queens of Narnia (so during  A Horse and His Boy approximately)  
Series: Matters of Import Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them. How dreams come in to play is explained in the second part.  
Summary: Faith meets Aslan.  
  
The last thing Faith remembered was Buffy stabbing her. Now she was on a cliff, overlooking a valley she was certain didn’t exist in LA.  
  
“You would be correct, Daughter of Eve.”  
  
Faith turned around and seeing a lion behind her, assumed a fighting stance.  
  
“I mean you no harm. I brought you here simply to be able to discuss something of importance.”  
  
“Now I know I’m not in my world- animals don’t talk where I’m from.”  
  
“Nor do the people in your world always do what is needed,” he countered. “Come, walk with me. We have much to discuss.”


	47. #86 Walk With Me

Title: Walk With Me  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #86 Forest  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Chronicles of Narnia  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Right after _Graduation Day_ for Buffy; during the reign of the four kings and queens of Narnia (so during  A Horse and His Boy approximately)  
Series: Matters of Import Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them  
Summary: Faith finds out what she’s doing in Narnia.  
  
“So how did I get here?”  
  
“I called you,” Aslan replied. “Your body may sleep, but your spirit answered.”  
  
“Who are you that you can command where I go?”  
  
“I am Aslan,” he stated, as if that explained everything.  
  
“And that means?”  
  
“I am King of That Which Moves.” He looked over at her as they entered the forest. “You knew me once.”  
  
“I think I’d remember that.”  
  
“I do not appear thusly in your world.” He stopped and, turning, breathed on her. “Know that of which I speak,” he all but growled. “Understand the role you need to play.”


	48. #73 The Only One

Title: The Only One  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #73 Worship  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Chronicles of Narnia  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Right after _Graduation Day_ for Buffy; during the reign of the four kings and queens of Narnia (so during  A Horse and His Boy approximately)  
Series: Matters of Import Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith and Aslan discuss what worship really means.  
  
“So, why did you really bring me here? You being who you are, I would think I’d be the last person you’d wanna talk to.”  
  
He chuckled. “Who does the physician go to- those that are well or those in need of him?”  
  
“The sick ones.”  
  
“So, too, do I go to those that are sick of heart.”  
  
“But I’m not the worshipping type,” she protested.  
  
“That may be, but you need to start by learning more about who I am first. Are you willing to try?”  
  
Faith shrugged. “What do I have to lose?”  
  
“Everything and nothing of importance.”


	49. #61 Are You Crazy?

Title: Are You Crazy?  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #61 Planet  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/MiB  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After MiB but none for Angel.  
Series: Not My Planet Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith runs into Jay and Kay.  
  
I stared at the two guys who stood in front of me. “Look, I don’t know where you get off manhandling me like that! Besides, if I hadn’t dusted that vamp just now, you’d both be demon chow!”  
  
The black guy looked at his partner. “She just say what I think she did?”  
  
“She said vampire, I believe.”  
  
“Ah, come on, K. I can get the alien angle, but vampires?”  
  
“Whoa there- you two can believe in UFOs, but not your everyday, neighborhood vamp? What planet are you guys _from_?”  
  
“Earth,” K responded laconically. “But that vampire was from Saturn.”


	50. #46 Why Here?

Title: Why Here?  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #46 Universe  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/MiB  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After MiB but none for Angel.  
Series: Not My Planet Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith gets the rundown on what the MiB are all about.  
  
“Okay, so I get that you think a Slayer can help, but why would they pick this place out of all the universe for headquarters?” Faith asked while taking in all the unusual aliens around her.  
  
“We’re actually only the headquarters for his quadrant. But we do pretty well on our own. Which reminds me- we have to find time for your surgery,” Kay said offhandedly.  
  
“What surgery?”  
  
“For your universal translator. It’s something the people of Qualor IV thought up. Really cuts down on paperwork.”  
  
“So, when do I get to kick alien ass is all I wanna know.”


	51. #57 Better Than This

Title: Better Than This  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #57 Star  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/MiB/Peter Pan  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After MiB but none for Angel.  
Series: Not My Planet Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith talks to one of the resident aliens in New York.  
  
 _Second star to the right and straight on til morning. Who knew he wasn’t joking?_ Faith thought. She looked up at the older gentleman. “Your paperwork looks in order, Mr. Hook, but we’d like to remind you not to scare the neighborhood children.”  
  
“Of course, ma’am. Have you read Mr. Barrie’s biography of us, by any chance?”  
  
“Yes sir, I have, though I thought first contact was at the World’s Fair.”  
  
“No, merely the first _documented_ contact. My people age much slower than humans, so we were rather young when we told Sir James. He thought it a delightful fiction.”


	52. #42 Redeemable

Title: Redeemable  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #42 Time Travel  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Angel; AU after HP and Order of the Phoenix for Harry Potter  
Series: Second Chances Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them….sorry it’s been so long since I’ve posted.  
Summary: Sirius finds himself somewhere else entirely after the events at the end of HP Book 5.  
  
  
Sirius had tried moving, but the spell still hit him and knocked him though the curtain. The next thing he knew, he was outdoors, the sun was shining, and he was naked. He heard voices nearby and, worrying that it might be more Death Eaters after him, changed into the dog.  
  
*****  
  
“Wes, I don’t understand why you think a dog would be good for me.”  
  
Wes mourned the temporary loss of his Slayer’s vibrant nature. The End of Days fight had been hard on her. “Because this way you have someone else to talk to,” he responded.  
  
“Wes, they tortured me. Not a lot of people know what that’s like,” she countered, then winced in memory.  
  
Wesley knelt in front of her. “Faith, we’ve been over this- I already forgave you.”  
  
 _Never said anything about forgiving myself, though_ she thought.  
  
Wesley sighed as he gave her a hug, left food for the dog, and left.  
  
Sirius padded over to the sofa where Faith had lain down and laid his head on her leg. _Well, if nothing else, I know what I can do in this timeline – try and return the favor of what Harry and his friends taught me._


	53. #5 Want.Take.Have.

Title: Want. Take. Have.  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #5 Pets  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Angel; AU after HP and Order of the Phoenix for Harry Potter  
Series: Second Chances Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them….sorry it’s been so long since I’ve posted.  
Summary: Sirius gets caught out one night at Faith’s apartment.  
  
  
She cornered him downstairs when he was sneaking around one night. Sirius gave a very undignified yelp when Faith turned on the light in the kitchen.  
  
“Oh, look, I caught myself a cat burglar,” she exclaimed with a twinkle in her eye. “But, no, you’re more the dog burglar, wouldn’t you say?”  
  
“Faith, I- I can explain,” he said as she stalked closer to him, a feral glint in her eye.  
  
“Well, you’ve certainly been around long enough to know my motto on life, right?” she said, shrugging off her tank top and coming closer.  
  
“Want. Take. Have,” he replied, his mouth bone dry as he looked at her jutting nipples. He’d heard it plenty while masquerading in dog form.  
  
“Good man. Give the doggie a bone,” she grinned as she pinned him against the wall and kissed him hungrily.  
  
Sirius soon took control of the kiss and spun them around until she was the one pinned against the wall.  
  
“Not to overextend the metaphor, but I’d much rather give you the bone, if it’s all the same to you.”  
  
Faith grinned as she began undressing him. “Oh yes, please do. I was wondering how long you’d stay a dog."


	54. #90 Too Little, Too Late

Title: Too Little, Too Late  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #90 Angst  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Angel; AU after Deadly Hollows for Harry Potter  
Series: Second Chances Pt   
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them….sorry it’s been so long since I’ve posted.  
Summary: Sirius and Faith go back to his timeline to try and help the Order.  
  
  
With Giles and Willow’s help, Faith and Sirius had worked to get back to his world to help Harry. But what Willow had theorized was true- though Faith’s world was running nine years ahead of Sirius’s, time was still moving at the same pace. So, two years in Faith’s world still meant two years passed in Sirius’s. So instead of being able to run in, guns blazing, Faith and Sirius got to be part of the clean up crew instead.  
  
Harry was understandably grateful that his godfather had survived, but it was hard for any of them to be truly happy in the end. Harry had helped carry Fred’s body to the area set aside of those dead or dying, but Sirius couldn’t drag his eyes from the dead forms of Lupin and Tonks.  
  
He turned tearstained eyes to Faith as she walked up. “When I left, they were just starting to figure out they liked each other. Now they’re gone.”  
  
Faith hugged him. “Hermione told me that they’d had a son, so you can’t think that everything’s lost. It will all work out in the end. You have to believe it. Goddess knows, you helped remind me of that.”


	55. #78 Clashing Methods

Title: Clashing Methods  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #78 Travel  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/CSI: NY  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Grand Murder At Central Station_ for CSI; none for Buffy  
Series: Traveling Consultant Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith comes to New York to help on a case.  
  
Mac looked up at Stella’s entrance. “I have a consultant in my office saying she’s here for the mutilation case.”  
  
Mac took off his glasses and looked at her. “Why? I didn’t request an expert consultant.”  
  
“My NYPD contacts notified me. Unusual cases are my specialty,” said a woman in the doorway. “Faith Lehane with the Sunnydale Coroner’s Office.”  
  
Mac shook hands, raising a brow. “One city for a coroner’s office? I thought Sunnydale was a little on the small size.”  
  
“We get a lot of gang traffic through that part of California,” Faith said blandly, never missing a beat.


	56. #95 Running Interference

Title: Running Interference  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #95 Cold  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/CSI: NY  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Grand Murder At Central Station_ for CSI; none for Buffy  
Series: Traveling Consultant Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith has her own reasons for wanting to help out.  
  
 _God, I fucking hate New York- it’s just too damn cold!_ Faith thought as she followed Mac to the latest crime scene. He may not want her here, but after a couple phone calls, and a through examination of her credentials, he begrudgingly agreed to let her assist. She knew there wasn’t much chance that the NYPD had no idea what they were dealing with. She didn’t like having to do it, but she wasn’t sure whether or not she’d be able to deflect suspicions from the actual mystical bad guy depending on how nasty it turned out to be.


	57. #15 Where There's Smoke....

Title: Where There’s Smoke…  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #15 Fire  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/CSI: NY  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Grand Murder At Central Station_ for CSI; none for Buffy  
Series: Traveling Consultant Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith has to go run some damage control.  
  
“What’s with these symbols? They’re just gibberish.”  
  
“Actually, they’re runes,” Faith corrected, also recognizing the way they were arranged. Now the mutilations started making sense- the week long prep time for Torloth, one of the many death gods available for worship. The kind that promise fame and fortune but only take the lives of their followers. Now she had to find them before they built their altar to the demon.  
  
****  
  
“So this was all the work of some cult? Some kids?”  
  
“Looks like it,” Faith replied, grateful that the kids were in custody and no supernatural explanations were needed.


	58. #89 I Hate History

Title: I Hate History  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #89 Exclamation  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/The Mummy  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After both Mummy movies; none for Buffy  
Series: Time Travel Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith accompanies her boyfriend on a dig.  
  
“So what are we doing out here in the desert again?” Faith grumbled.  
  
“My grandfather’s diaries refer to a dig where he thought a portal was that seemed to be a mirror or something of the future.”  
  
“So you just decided dragging your girlfriend along was okay?”  
  
Alexander O’Connell smiled with all the charm his great-grandfather had ever possessed. “I thought you liked adventures.”  
  
“I also like indoor plumbing, but I don’t see a lot of that either,” Faith said with a smirk as he continued digging. She looked back at him at his triumphant exclamation.  
  
“Come see what’s inside!”


	59. #38 Legend Has It

Title: Legend Has It  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #38 Legends  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/The Mummy  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After both Mummy movies; none for Buffy  
Series: Time Travel Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith accompanies her boyfriend on a dig.  
  
“So you really think that what your grandfather was looking for shows the future?”  
  
“Not sure. His research indicated either a view of the past or the future. That’s what confused him. He said the hieroglyphics sometimes mentioned things from their future and sometimes mentioned things from their past in such minute detail- like they’d been there. That’s part of why he wanted to make sure it was verifiable rather than just another myth.”  
  
“What did the Egyptians call it?” Faith asked as she stepped inside, handing him a lantern.  
  
“All I can find says it was simply ‘The Guardian’.”


	60. #9 These Stories Are True

Title: These Stories Are True  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #9 Writing  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/The Mummy/Star Trek: DS9  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After both Mummy movies; none for Buffy; after the series finale for DS9.  
Series: Time Travel Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith and Alex find The Guardian.  
  
“So that’s how you guys ended up in this century,” Jake asked, amazed.   
  
“Yep. We didn’t know there was another one, on the other side of the galaxy. Someone mentioned that a Captain Kirk was the one who found it.”  
  
“So those stories you’ve been writing- that’s what happened?”  
  
“Pretty much,” Alex replied. “After they interviewed us, Starfleet Intelligence was having a field day. They hoped to find the portal, but apparently, the explosives that made us jump into the Guardian in the first place had destroyed it. Trust me, they looked for it, but all they found was rubble.”


	61. #87 Always Something

Title: Always Something  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #87 Hot  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/CSI: Vegas  
Wordcount: 150  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None for CSI; after series finale for Buffy  
Series: Globetrotting Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.   
Summary: Grissom has a tough case on his hands.  
  
It was hot out tonight, but Grissom was used to it. Vegas was almost always hot. He also knew the heat brought out the insanity in people. The case in front of him was a perfect example. Half a dozen otherwise sane people insisted that a man disappeared in a cloud of dust in front of them. All Brass had found was a dark-haired female who had simply requested her phone call and hadn’t said anything more.  
  
Now Gil had had a call from the British Embassy in Washington. He glanced over the paperwork on Faith Lehane. Convicted felon with time off for good behavior; employed by a detective agency in LA. But none of that explained why people high up in both Washington and London were telling him there was nothing to this case. He’d find out why the heat was making things go crazy. He usually did eventually.


	62. #26 Root of All Evil

Title: Root of All Evil  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #26 Money  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/CSI: Miami  
Wordcount: 300  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None for CSI; after series finale for Buffy  
Series: Globetrotting Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.   
Summary: Caine has a puzzling case to deal with.  
  
Money could buy you a lot of things- food, jewelry, sometimes even a woman for the night. But if there was one thing Horatio Caine depended on, it was that money couldn’t buy you innocence. And he knew in his gut the woman in interrogation was far from innocent. Faith Lehane had been found in a Miami Beach hotel room registered to one William Giles, but he hadn’t been seen for two days. Nothing to be alarmed about, until you factor in the multiple sharp objects found in Ms. Lehane’s possession. When questioned, she’d given unsatisfactory answers as far as Caine’s instinct said, so he’d brought her back to the station for further questioning.  
  
All he’d gotten out of this was a memo faxed to him from Gil Grissom in Vegas, which, if he could, would be enough to hold her for 24 hours, but suspicions based on her connections in the State Department wouldn’t hold up in front of a judge. He looked up as Callie walked over, a blonde man in tow.  
  
“Caine, this is Mr. Giles.”  
  
“Sorry about the mixup, mate, but I haven’t been back to my room. A girl, ya get?”  
  
Horatio merely raised a brow. “And the weaponry?”  
  
“We work for a martial arts training center based in LA. We’re in Miami for a demonstration.”  
  
Horatio couldn’t put his finger on what was off with the two of them, but with no case, he had to let Faith go.  
  
****  
  
“Next time, lemme know when you get caught out at dawn,” Faith hissed as they drove north on I-95.  
  
“I would have, luv, but my phone was dead. But, so is the Haklar demon now. So, where to now? We’ve already dusted that nest in Vegas and closed the Cleveland Hellmouth. You pick next.”


	63. #70 The End Result

Title: The End Result  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #70 Destruction  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/In Death  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None for In Death; after series finale for Buffy  
Series: Globetrotting Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.   
Summary: Faith and Spike continue their quest against evil in 2060’s New York.  
  
“It’s good the Urban Wars happened,” Faith commented as they walked around. “Helped cover up some of the housecleaning we did. Didn’t have to worry as much as the scare you gave me back in Miami.”  
  
“Right, and without the Powers’ longevity blessing, I’d be here trying to do this with a dust bunny,” Spike said with a laugh.  
  
“You’re one to talk. We do have to be on our toes here. We’ve gotta watch out for Lieutenant Dallas.”  
  
“You mean the one married to that Irish bloke we’d met? Damn! And I liked how he reminded me of Angel.”


	64. #69 Feeling Foolish

Title: Feeling Foolish  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #69 Spell  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/In Death  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None for In Death; after series finale for Buffy  
Series: Globetrotting Pt 4  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.   
Summary: Faith and Spike help Eve catch a killer.  
  
“I feel ridiculous!”  
  
“Eve, if Faith says the spell will work, why not believe her?” Roarke counseled into her earpiece.  
  
Eve snorted. “Facts, I believe. Dead people, I trust. This magic shit- gah!”  
  
Spike chuckled from his seat next to Faith. “Yet, spells are the reason why we’re here today. You need it to catch the cannibal wizard. You may not like it, but it’s like friendship- inevitable.”  
  
“Doesn’t mean I’ve gotta like it,” Eve muttered as she looked around the park. She prayed the wizard would show up soon. She could use a ass to kick right about now.


	65. #75 Gimme a Reason

Title: Gimme a Reason  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #75 Ink  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 150  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; after  Danse Macabre for Anita.  
Series: Love Me, Hate Me Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them. Oh, and “mon ardent” means “my fiery one”, which I think fits Faith, considering the temper she’s got on her.  
Summary: Faith and Asher butt heads.  
  
Jean-Claude put his pen in the inkwell and lightly blew on the ink to dry it. He understood the need to be modern with his business, but still enjoyed the old-fashioned sometimes, like with his correspondence. He glanced up at the thoroughly modern Faith pacing his office at the present moment.  
  
“ _Mon ardent_ , what is really the issue?”  
  
“Asher’s my issue,” Faith spat out with a glare. “I’m practicing with Jason and some of the other wolves, and here comes Mr. Beautiful, complaining that my technique is lacking and that Anita could teach me a thing or two,” she explained, her eyes daring him to agree with Asher.  
  
Jean-Claude hadn’t become Master of the City by being stupid, so he held his tongue and simply looked at her. He had a hunch about what could be going on, but felt it would be prudent to discuss things with Asher first.


	66. #50 Stubborn as Can Be

Title: Stubborn as Can Be  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #50 Devil  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; after  Danse Macabre for Anita.  
Series: Love Me, Hate Me Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.   
Summary: Jean-Claude talks to Asher.  
  
“She’s the problem,” Asher declared as Jean-Claude tried hiding a grin.  
  
“ _Mon ami_ , are you certain you aren’t being hasty in your judgment? She’s only been here for a year now. Her techniques are bound to be different, since the Hellmouth renders our kind unusually feral. She’s had to combat a different kind of vampire.”  
  
“That’s not it. She can use whatever technique she wishes, but I’ve seen her train. Her workouts are merely foreplay.”  
  
“By the Devil, Asher! Why don’t you admit that you like her and would rather she spar with you rather than our rather flirtatious Jason.”


	67. #98 A Way About Her

Title: A Way About Her  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #98 Club  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; after  Danse Macabre for Anita.  
Series: Love Me, Hate Me Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.   
Summary: Asher and Faith at Danse Macabre.  
  
Asher watched her from the shadows as she danced to **Living Dead Girl**. _Jean-Claude and his typical sense of humor_ , he thought as he watched her bump and grind against other dancers in the club. He didn’t normally leave the Circus, but Faith had mentioned wanting to let off a little steam, and he’d decided to follow.  
  
Jason came back to the table and sucked down half his drink. He looked from Asher to what the vampire was fixated on, then back again.  
  
“Asher, you know you can always go dance with her,” he said quietly.  
  
Asher sneered. “Yes, and show how wonderful my face looks in-“  
  
“She doesn’t care. She never did.”  
  
“And how would you know?”  
  
“We talk,” Jason said simply. “She understands you and the _arduer_ better than you might think. You should go find out- she’s a lot of fun.”  
  
When Asher stalked out onto the dance floor and exchanged a few words with Faith before dragging her out, Jason shook his head in disbelief. _That’s not exactly what I meant, but if it works for ya, go get her_ , he thought. Flipping open his phone, he called the Circus and explained the situation to Jean-Claude.


	68. #81 Inevitable

Title: Inevitable  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 21  
TtH Prompt: #81 Wet  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 400  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; after  Danse Macabre for Anita.  
Series: Love Me, Hate Me Pt 4  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them….sorry it’s been so long since I’ve posted.  
Summary: Faith and Asher decide to….discuss things.  
  
“So why drag me back here?”   
  
“The _arduer_ needs feeding and watching you dance turned me on like nothing in a long time,” Asher informed her as he stalked towards her.  
  
“Oh, so NOW you like me?” she sneered.  
  
“I always have, but-”  
  
“But what? Think that I’d go along with what the Church did? Think that that would be what I’m into?”  
  
 _Let her soothe you, Asher,_ Jean-Claude entreated. _She speaks the truth._  
  
Asher pulled Faith close and kissed her hungrily, but tore away to look at her. “I do not have long. How would you have me?”  
  
Faith looked at him. “I’m a Slayer- I can handle almost anything.”  
  
His response was to slam her up against the curtains and plunder her mouth again. Now that he had her to himself, he would not be denied for long. He pulled her top up around her neck and rolled her nipples in his hands. She moaned and ground against him while gripping his hips. He pulled back from her to remove his clothes and Faith took the opportunity to lie back on the plush carpet. She pulled off her own clothes while he stood there and took her in for a moment. Her breasts were high and full, her waist tapered, her legs long and if his nose wasn’t mistaken, she was already wet. Grinning in a totally male way, he joined her on the floor, where she took the initiative to begin stroking his cock in a leisurely manner. After a minute of that exquisite torture, he pulled her hand away and rolled on top of her, his weight on his arms. He captured her lips in a kiss again as he slid into her at the same time. Her hips rose to meet his and he slid in and out at an easy pace, enjoying the sensations.  
  
Faith tore her lips from his to demand “More. I need it harder,” she insisted. So he pulled out, flipped her over and began thrusting in with vampiric speed and strength. He could soon feel her inner trembling and picked up his pace.  
  
“Feed, Asher,” she gasped out as he felt her begin to spasm around him. Leaning forward, he grasped her hair and tilted her head to the side. Sinking his teeth in, he felt her cry out in pleasure/pain as he fed and came at the same time.


	69. #23 After the Fall

Title: After the Fall  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #23 Pride  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Pretender  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Right after _Sanctuary_  
Series: Pretending Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith wants to atone for what she’s done.  
  
 _Pride goeth before a fall_ I can’t remember where I’ve read that, but it seems to fit now. I can hear Buffy arguing with Angel. Then I hear Angel yell something that makes me smile.  
  
“This is MY town- MY people!”  
  
I don’t know what’s going to happen from here on out, but I’ve resolved to myself, even if I haven’t told Angel yet, that I’m going to see this through.  
  
Jared, the officer processing me, asked me something I didn’t hear.  
  
“Sorry, what did you say? I didn’t catch that.”  
  
“Are you the Faith from Sunnydale? The Vampire Slayer?”


	70. #65 Subject Unknown

Title: Subject Unknown  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #65 Vampire  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Pretender  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Right after _Sanctuary_  
Series: Pretending Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith finds out where Jared heard of her.  
  
“How do you know this?” I demanded when Jared came to visit a week later.  
  
“Because I had a run-in with vampires a couple years ago; Buffy saved me.”  
  
“The same Buffy who tried to kill me?”  
  
“Yes, but I knew her as Anne. I just found out she was Buffy last week. She’d tried to tell me I’d been seeing things, but I researched. That’s how I found out about Slayers.”  
  
I didn’t find out until much later that he’d found out by pulling a Willow- hacking into the Watcher’s Council record, but that’s a story for another time.


	71. #55 Not Gonna Take Me

Title: Not Gonna Take Me  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #55 Heaven  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Pretender  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Sanctuary_  
Series: Pretending Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith thinks about some of the differences between her and Jared.  
  
I’ve never been the poster child for good little girls. Some have told me I thrive on chaos. I don’t think that’s true- I’m just someone who sees the mold and asks why I need to fit it. What’s the point in fitting in by acting a certain way if you’re really not that person?  
  
Jared’s the exact opposite, but now I know it’s for good reasons. I owe him for helping get me out earlier than I thought I would. Out of us two, though, he’s definitely the one that Heaven will want. I’ll just go roast marshmallows, myself.


	72. #72 Consequences

Title: Consequences  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #72 Fresh  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Pretender  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Right after _The Shroud of Rahmon_  
Series: Pretending Pt 4  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Jared talks to Angel  
  
“I don’t know how you did it, Angel. You must have balls of steel.”  
  
“You’re telling me. First time I’ve had fresh blood since…before I was cursed.”  
  
“But you had Buffy’s after I went and tried to kill ya. Sorry about that, by the way.”  
  
“But that was Slayer’s blood, though. I see now why Spike’s been drawn to it since he drained that Slayer in China.”  
  
“So you don’t see any consequences?”  
  
“I’ll just do the same I did after Buffy- double up on the blood bags. Once I remind the demon that’s all it’ll get, it’ll quiet down. I had to do it though- they would have killed her otherwise.”  
  
“I just worry about you, is all. I’ve never really seen Angelus, but I don’t want you running the risk of letting him loose,” she said, concerned.  
  
“Don’t worry. I’ll be careful.”  
  
****  
  
Angel was leaving when he sensed someone behind him and spun around to see a dark-haired man.  
  
“Are you Angel? Faith’s friend?”  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
“I’m Jared. I want to help you.”  
  
“So how did you find out about me?”  
  
“I’m Faith’s friend. I already know what you are. You can ask Faith about me.”


	73. #71 Contemplation

Title: Contemplation  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #71 River  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Harry Potter...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Before HBP for Harry Potter; After _Sanctuary_ for Angel  
Series: Training Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.   
Summary: Faith relaxes by the river.  
  
Snape watched her by the riverbank. The breeze blew her hair around, so he was unnerved when she greeted him without turning around.  
  
“How did you know it was me?” he asked, sitting down.  
  
“Ah, come on, you’re Potions Master. It leaves a little something behind. So why’d you come here? Dumbledore told me to take a break.”  
  
“True. I simply found myself with free time and wanted to ask you about some techniques you’ve been teaching.”  
  
“Well, I usually like my alone time- alone.”  
  
“I apologize, but you know your Slayer skills reflect on all we teach these children.”


	74. #24 My Own Way

Title: My Own Way  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #24 Anger  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Harry Potter...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Before HBP for Harry Potter; After _Sanctuary_ for Angel  
Series: Training Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.   
Summary: Faith spars verbally with Snape.  
  
I leapt up, eyes blazing. “Look here, Professor- I didn’t have to come teach these kids. I only found out your Voldemort was joining forces with vamps last year. I was just sitting, doing my time, when Dumbledore came asking for my help,” I spat out. “Buffy was busy, so I was the only other possibility.”  
  
“Yes, being fed, clothed and housed at Hogwarts is just too horrible to endure,” Snape said drily.  
  
“Fuck off, Professor. I didn’t ask for your opinion. I’m doing this because I don’t want these kids caught unaware anymore than you do. That’s the reason I agreed to Dumbledore’s plan for me to come teach here,” I yelled, getting up in his face. I’d had it with Snape and his snooty attitude about pure magic over Slayer strength. I’d show him where he could stick his opinions.  
  
“My dear, I promise, I understand your reasons more than most. Like you, I was once a traitor to those who would call me friend now, so I do know what it’s like to have to prove yourself more than needed.”  
  
“Oh really?” I sneered.  
  
That’s when he pulled me just that little bit forward and kissed me.


	75. #7 Needs Must

Title: Needs Must  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #7 School  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Harry Potter...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Before HBP for Harry Potter; After _Sanctuary_ for Angel  
Series: Training Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.   
Summary: The result of said verbal sparring.  
  
Oh my, could this man kiss! Snape slanted his mouth across hers, and she moaned, clutching at him, while her mind spun. _Weren’t we just arguing with each other?_ she wondered, as he continued kissing her, nibbling on her bottom lip. _Anger to arousal- stranger things have happened,_ she thought as she took up the gambit and started kissing him back, threading her tongue into his mouth. Snape slid his hands up to cradle her face, his lips never seemed to leave her skin for long. He trailed a trail of sensation from her lips down her neck, nibbling on her pulse for a moment. Weak kneed, she slid down in the grass, and Severus joined her, transfiguring their robes into something more comfortable to lay on.  
  
****  
  
Faith curled up beside him, and frowned in thought, Snape asking her what was wrong.  
  
“One time of you is NOT gonna be enough for me, so how’s the school gonna deal?”  
  
“Why is anything we do anyone’s business but our own?”  
  
She rolled to face him, still slightly flushed from their lovemaking. She smirked, a wicked glint in her eye. “Okay, I gotcha. But, next time, can we use your desk?”


	76. #60 Afterwards

Title: Afterwards  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #60 Lake  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Word Count: 250  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Harry Potter...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Before HBP for Harry Potter; After _Sanctuary_ for Angel  
Series: Training Pt 4  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.   
Summary: After the fight with Voldemort, Faith comes back to the lake.  
  
Faith sat and dangled her feet in the water. She and Severus loved coming to the lake to relax. But they didn’t do that anymore. It still hurt- even now. She had slept beside him for so many nights- but the loss was still there. They’d fought side by side, but she’d still never seen it coming. Traitor- what an ugly word. She’d been called that herself once. That was one of the reasons they’d connected so well- the kinship of that dark word. A word that had ended up taking him from her. Voldemort had gotten to the Order of the Phoenix the only way he knew how- poison one of their own. So he had- literally and figuratively.   
  
Faith would never forget it- they were all sitting down to dinner and Severus had drunk some of his firewhiskey and started choking. Faith had tried the Heimlich for a moment, long enough for the killer to get away with the incriminating mug.  
  
She heard rustling from behind her, but ignored it as it drew closer. She could do nothing right now. She already knew who it was and how Voldemort had gotten to her- by tugging on the remnants of his soul piece left in her. Without saying a word, Faith pulled the sword out from where she’d been sitting beside it and cut Ginny’s head off cleanly. Only then did she speak. “He was the only bright spot in my life. How **DARE** you take him from me!”


	77. #10 If Wishes....

Title: If Wishes…  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #10 Dreams  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Labyrinth  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Some time after _Sanctuary_  
Series: Wish Hard Enough Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith wants to be anywhere but here.  
  
Faith had one dream growing up- the one where if she wished hard enough, someone would come and take her away from everything in her life. But nobody ever did, and the awful things swallowed her whole. Now, here she sat, waiting to see if she’d get out early. One of her cellmates had given her this one book at some point. She’d said she didn’t want it. Some part of Faith had wanted to try it out- magic was something she was intimate with. She’d never expected Jareth, or that he’d grant her childhood wish once and for all.


	78. #82 Perspective

Title: Perspective  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #82 Gloves  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Labyrinth  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Some time after _Sanctuary_  
Series: Wish Hard Enough Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith tried to figure out where to go now.  
  
Jareth smirked, lounging on his throne back in the Goblin City. He tapped his gloves against his knee as he observed his guest? Captive? She’d wished herself here and had expressed no desire to return to the world of men.  
  
“What do you think of my realm so far?” he asked, eager to know.  
  
Faith shrugged. What did she care? LA and Sunnydale had nothing left for her. She’d come out of that coma with next to nothing, so this was better than nothing for now. What did she think? With no vamps in sight, she just might enjoy herself.


	79. #32 Through Her Eyes

Title: Through Her Eyes  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #32 Snow  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Labyrinth  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Some time after _Sanctuary_  
Series: Wish Hard Enough Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Jareth finds he wants Faith happy more than anything.  
  
Jareth smiled as he watched her throw snowballs around. Snow didn’t come to the arid climes of the City, but rather in the mountains ringing it. He had taken Faith there on a whim today, simply because she’d mentioned it in passing. He was finding he enjoyed entertaining her. She’d told him once that she wasn’t much for dancing, so they’d hiked around his kingdom instead. He was rediscovering, through her, why he’d decided to build his city here. It was refreshing since, after Sarah’s triumph, he’d simply waited for the next request, not knowing how long it would be.


	80. #88 Given a Choice

Title: Given a Choice  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #88 Ring  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Labyrinth  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Some time after _Dad_  
Series: Wish Hard Enough Pt 4  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith has a choice to make.  
  
Faith looked up at him. “What’s this? It’s a bit simple to be an engagement ring,” she joked, then regretted it at the uncomfortable look on Jareth’s face. “I’m sorry. That was a bad joke. But in all seriousness, what’s this ring for?”  
  
“Well, I know you’ve been here for a while now, but I always thought that eventually you’d want to visit your friends back home. At least Angel, if no one else,” he commented, remembering how she’d talked about her friend. “This ring can take you from here to LA and back again at your request.”  
  
“Well, I remember Angel coming by to visit me before I called to you to tell me about his new son, so he’s probably busy. But if I did wanna go, I’ve got a couple questions. First off, how much time’s passed since I was on Earth?”  
  
“About three years time,” he replied.  
  
“Oh, okay. That’s not too bad, I guess.”  
  
“And the second question?”  
  
Faith looked up at him, a smile on her face. He’d been the cause for many of those smiles over her time in the Labyrinth. “Will you come with me?”  
  
Jareth was surprised. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Positive.”


	81. #4 We Came to Help

Title: We Came to Help  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #4 Prophecy  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Labyrinth  
Wordcount: 150  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After Angel’s series finale  
Series: Wish Hard Enough Pt 5  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith and Jareth come to help with the End of Days fight.  
  
Faith ducked a swing from a demon as Jareth threw a spell at another. “When I said I wanted you to come with me to visit, I didn’t mean to bring you back to THIS.”  
  
Jareth laughed as he finished off the last of their attackers. “Faith, getting away from my kingdom for a while is a refreshing change. Besides, your friend Wesley did tell us that the prophecy said I was supposed to come back with you to help with the End of Days fight.”  
  
“Yeah, one of the reasons I fucking hate prophecies. We need to regroup but after the dust clears, can we go back home?”  
  
Jareth stopped walking and stared at her. “Do you realize what you just said?” he asked, startled.  
  
“Sure do, Goblin King,” she said, grinning. “It’s grown on me- the Labyrinth is my home now, but only ‘cuz you come with it.”


	82. #80 Crashed

Title: Crashed  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #80 Party  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Batman Begins  
Word Count: 150  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Batman Begins...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: No spoilers for Angel; During the party at Bruce’s for Batman Begins  
Series: Save Me Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith goes to a gala at Bruce Wayne’s house.  
  
Jeremy had had invitations to this shindig in Gotham and invited Faith, though she didn’t know much and didn’t care, really. All she knew is that it was a party for Bruce Wayne and Jeremy had disappeared with his lawyer buddies within moments of arriving. She was itching for some action, so, to keep from bashing heads in, she’d started wandering around, admiring the various artifacts. She sensed someone behind her and spun around, her fist connecting with the side of some guy’s arm.  
  
“You just seem rather interested in Mr. Wayne’s arms collection,” he said.  
  
“Who are you and what the fuck do you want?” she demanded.  
  
“Language, my dear! I am Mousier Charad and I simply found you fascinating. You stood in the ballroom vibrating with energy, and it seems you know how to channel it well. Would you be willing to show me how well you are?”


	83. #59 Testing Methods

Title: Testing Methods  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #59 Fight  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Batman Begins  
Word Count: 150  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Batman Begins...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: No spoilers for Angel; During the party at Bruce’s for Batman Begins  
Series: Save Me Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith goes hand to hand with the mysterious Mr. Charad.  
  
Faith grinned. _I knew having this catsuit on would come in handy,_ she thought, pulling off the overskirt and adopting a fighting stance.  
  
 _Some rudimentary training. That’s a start._  
  
 _This should be fun._ He’d told her all she had to do was defeat him, and she could leave the room. _I’d seriously like to see him try and keep me!_ she thought as she swung. He blocked her and it was on.  
  
The fight went back and forth, neither side seeming to be winning. When he lunged forward, she flipped over his head, and her knife was soon pressed into his back. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear “Good game” and was gone.  
  
Ra’s turned around, a grin on his face. That woman would have been an excellent study, but he had pressing business with Bruce. He walked out just as Faith was running into Bruce on her own.


	84. #68 Blessing in Disguise

Title: Blessing in Disguise  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #68 Hero  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Batman Begins  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Batman Begins...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: No spoilers for Angel; During the party at Bruce’s for Batman Begins  
Series: Save Me Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith runs into the man of the hour himself.  
  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t see you.”  
  
“My fault entirely, Miss…”  
  
“Lehane. Faith Lehane.”  
  
“Pleased to meet you. Not enjoying my party?”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure it’s fine. I’m not much for these kinda things.”  
  
Bruce smiled. “To be honest, neither am I, but I do have obligations as host.”  
  
“Well, I won’t tell anyone,” she joked, as he snagged her elbow.  
  
Intrigued by the fire in her eyes, he pleaded with her. “You can’t leave me like that, can you? Be the hero and save me from having to stay too long.”  
  
Faith thought about being pissed with Jeremy. “Okay. Sure.”


	85. #74 You've Gotta Believe

Title: You’ve Gotta Believe  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #74 Faith  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Batman Begins  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Batman Begins...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: No spoilers for Angel; During the party at Bruce’s for Batman Begins  
Series: Save Me Pt 4  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith decides to stay and help.  
  
People murmured in confusion when Faith entered with Bruce. She almost laughed from the look on Jeremy’s face. They mingled, with Bruce introducing her around, but excused himself to talk to an older black gentleman. Faith caught sight of the man she’d fought with earlier, but lost him in the crowd by the time Bruce returned.  
  
“Bruce, you must meet this delightful young man. What’s your name again? Rhys?”  
  
“Ra’s al Ghul,” Bruce said, and Faith felt his arm bunch. “You’re dead.”  
  
“Maybe, but I have always told you that misdirection is key,” said a voice behind them.  
  
She spun around, her hand going for her knife, but Ra’s held up his hand.  
  
“This is not your fight, but something between myself and Mr. Wayne.”  
  
****  
  
After Bruce cleared the partygoers out, Faith caught sight of henchmen. “Can’t do your dirty work all on your own? Have to have minions do it for you?” she taunted.  
  
“Delightful lady you’ve met,” Ra’s commented.  
  
Bruce glanced over. “He’s right. This is between me and him; my faith in people versus his lack thereof.”  
  
Faith thought about it. “Fine,” she bit out.  
  
With a nod from Ra’s, one of the men followed her.


	86. #79 Pick Me Back U p

Title: Pick Me Back Up  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #79 Stumble  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Batman Begins  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Batman Begins...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: No spoilers for Angel; During the party at Bruce’s for Batman Begins  
Series: Save Me Pt 5  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith decides to stay and help.  
  
 _Nice try,_ Faith thought as she made quick work of the goon. She hadn’t told Jeremy that she knew who Bruce was because of one of Cordelia’s visions. That’s why she’d “bumped” into Jeremy a few weeks before. The Powers knew Bruce was at a crossroads and who better to try and keep him from stumbling than the reformed Slayer? But Faith hadn’t planned to run into Bruce- just happy it ended up that way.  
  
 _Now, on to more entertaining things._ Stripping down to the essentials, she snuck back downstairs as Ra’s and Bruce fought. The goons had set fire to the house already and she was too far away to stop the fiery wood from dropping down on top of Bruce. But damn if she wasn’t going to get rid of it once Ra’s left.  
  
“Miss Faith, please. You’ll get hurt,” Alfred cautioned, then merely raised an eyebrow when she lifted it up off of Bruce.  
  
“You guys don’t have the exclusive on secrets,” she commented drily as she lifted Bruce up, one arm on her shoulder. “Now, what’s say we all get outta here?”  
  
Alfred mulled it over for a moment before leading the way to the library.


	87. #91 To the Rescue

Title: To the Rescue  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #91 Examine  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Batman Begins  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Batman Begins...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: No spoilers for Angel; After the events of Batman Begins  
Series: Save Me Pt 6  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: The aftermath  
  
Faith lounged in her hotel room, looking at Bruce over the rim of her glass. “You’re more accepting of this than most.”  
  
“Well, I ran across a couple of them after I left Ra’s. I tried examining it in a logical manner, but, much as Dr. Crane defied logic with his fear powder, so too was this concept about vampires. Alfred actually backed up my beliefs, though he won’t tell me how he knows it’s true.”  
  
Bruce came over, sitting next to her and leaving his drink on the table. “I never got the chance to thank you. Thanks to your timely efforts, I got to the train before Ra’s could release the toxin.”  
  
He smiled and caressed her cheek before leaning forward and kissing her. He slanted his mouth across hers, nibbling on her bottom lip for a moment before pulling away.  
  
Eyes dark, Faith smirked in memory of what she’d felt under that expensive suit. She was definitely looking forward to seeing if the rest was as good as he seemed to be at kissing. So, leaning forward, she pulled him back towards her and claimed his lips for another kiss as she reclined back against the sofa.


	88. #8 Heal Thyself

Title: Heal Thyself  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #8 Illness  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Meredith Gentry  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Angel; Takes place after Mistral’s Kiss for Meredith  
Series: Guarding the Princess Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith is sick.  
  
She groaned in pain. How could she deal with her duties feeling like this?  
  
“Galen, come on. You’re an earth deity. Can’t you help?” she whined. _I never whine. What’s wrong with me?_ she wondered, sneezing. She turned to Meredith.  
  
“How can I guard you if I’m sick? I need to be well to protect you,” Faith protested. It felt like she was already losing her mind with this cold.  
  
“The Princess will be fine,” Doyle replied.  
  
“I’ll give you a glamour, but that’s all. The moment you can’t perform your duties, by MY standards, you’ll come home.”  
  
“Yes, Princess.”


	89. #37 Happy Birthday to Me

Title: Happy Birthday to Me  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #37 Birthday  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Merry Gentry  
Word Count: 150  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Merry Gentry...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: No spoilers for Angel; During A Lick of Frost for Merry Gentry  
Series: Guarding the Princess Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.   
Summary: Faith wants to find some information…on her birthday.  
  
Gareth whimpered as Faith hummed under her breath. Her eyes scanned the array of tools facing her before she picked one up, the metal glinting in the glare of the overhead bulb. She continued to hum as she tested the blade then walked towards him. Trying to delay the inevitable, he asked what she’d been humming. Faith merely made a cut along his torso, evincing a scream, before answering.  
  
“It’s _Happy Birthday_ ,” she said with a smile.  
  
That smile chilled him. It reminded him of Queen Andais. But this woman scared him more than even she. Why had he agreed to Taranis’s plan?  
  
“Come on, Gareth,” Faith chided with a backhand to his face. “You’ve gotta pay attention to me. Now, I’m gonna ask you again- where has he taken Meredith? Be a good elf and tell me or I’m gonna have to spend my whole birthday making you talk.”  
  
A/N: When I first wrote this, it was before ALOF came out...I SWEAR I didn't know what was going to happen in that book!


	90. #17 Needing, Waiting, Wanting

Title: Needing, Waiting, Wanting  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #17 Air  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Merry Gentry  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Merry Gentry...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: No spoilers for Angel; After Mistral’s Kiss for Merry Gentry  
Series: Guarding the Princess Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them. The title is based off of Jack Johnson’s song “Sitting, Waiting, Watching”  
Summary: Some in the Unseelie Court don’t like Faith.  
  
She should have known better- Cel and his goons would pay her back for not helping him achieve his goals. But after having seen Angelus ravage through her world, Faith wasn’t about to let another psycho control her destiny. She may not be of traditional fairie stock, but the Goddess had assured Meredith that Faith was as much a part of the courts as Merry. Faith hoped Doyle got to Merry in time, since, for her refusal to help Cel was what led to her now starving for air as his guards pinned her down while Cel slowly strangled her.


	91. #54 A Part of Things

Title: A Part of Things  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #54 Goddess  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Merry Gentry  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Merry Gentry...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: No spoilers for Angel; After Mistral’s Kiss for Merry Gentry  
Series: Guarding the Princess Pt 4  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: The Goddess has her say about Faith.  
  
“She comes from Goddess knows where and you just accept her?” Cel railed.  
  
Andais looked at her son coldly. “When I have the Goddess herself telling me she is important for the rebirth of Fairie, she stays,” she stated frostily. Looking over to Meredith and her guard kneeling in front of her, Andais lit on the vibrating intensity of this Slayer. She would do well keeping her with the Unseelie.  
  
****  
  
The Queen’s words on her came back to Faith as she recovered. For what Cel’d tried, those of his guard involved were to be tortured at the Queen’s pleasure.


	92. #34 Luck o'the Irish

Title: Luck o’the Irish  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #34 Luck  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Merry Gentry  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Merry Gentry...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: No spoilers for Angel; After Mistral’s Kiss for Merry Gentry  
Series: Guarding the Princess Pt 5  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith finds out part of why she’s in Merry’s world.  
  
“I have to thank you, Doyle. I don’t think either would’ve survived without you.”  
  
Doyle inclined his head in acknowledgement. “We didn’t let the Queen know yet, but Meredith had a dream just before she was taken- the Goddess said we needed you both alive and fruitful.”  
  
“Wait- so I need to help more than just keeping her alive? You’re damn lucky I like you, Doyle, or I just might punch you for this.”  
  
“I don’t understand. You lead most of the guard to believe that, given the chance, you would have had quite a few of us.”  
  
“Yeah, but that’s for fucking. Makin’ babies is a totally different ballgame and something I’m not really used to. Besides, how do we really know that?”  
  
“Because you reacted to the ring when you touched Meredith’s hand earlier. That meant you were both fae and fertile. We had thought you had touched it earlier, but that the Goddess had insisted we help you.”  
  
“You guys put a lot of faith in this Goddess concept, don’t ya?”  
  
“It isn’t merely a concept, but an actual being- Danu- who left us many centuries ago. Rhys is one of the only who remembers that time.”


	93. #47 Dream Come True

Title: Dream Come True  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 21  
TtH Prompt: #47 Fantasies  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Merry Gentry  
Word Count: 150  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Merry Gentry...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: No spoilers for Angel; After Mistral’s Kiss for Merry Gentry  
Series: Guarding the Princess Pt 6  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith enjoys the lifting of the _geas_ for her.  
  
If she’d ever thought her fantasy of having Frost in her bed could happen, she probably would’ve wanted it sooner. They had talked to Andais and she’d lifted the _geas_ for Faith, though Cel had NOT been thrilled.  
  
Frost brought her attention back to him by pulling her legs over his head, the better to eat her out. She grabbed fistfuls of his tinsel bright hair to hold on to while his tongue continued such an oral assault that she was soon near screaming.  
  
“More. I need more,” she gasped as he slid his way back up and hovered over her, all his weight supported by his arms.  
  
He grinned playfully as he teased her slit with his hardness. She moaned in frustration and arched up against him. “Quit fuckin’ teasing me and fuck me, Frost,” she ground out.  
  
He answered her demand by gripping her hips and thrusting home.


	94. #84 Want It Enough

Title: Want It Hard Enough  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #84 Wish  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Merry Gentry  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Merry Gentry...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: No spoilers for Angel; After Mistral’s Kiss for Merry Gentry  
Series: Guarding the Princess Pt 7  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith meets the Goddess Herself.  
  
She knew she was dreaming, but trusted Meredith that she wouldn’t freak out. “She is a great help to me, as are you Faith,” said a voice behind her.  
  
The Slayer spun around to see a cloaked woman, but the harder she tried to see the woman’s face, the harder it seemed to pin down. “Doyle told me about you- you gave them back their powers.”  
  
The woman chuckled. “Not exactly- I gave them the way to retrieve what they’d lost. Much like yourself.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“Back in your world, you called to the Powers. You wanted to know why they’d helped you change only to let the world be overrun by Angelus.”  
  
“I begged them to grant my wish and make it where I could help save the world,” Faith clarified.  
  
“So I brought you here to a world that needs you more than yours did. This world needs saving- my children are dying off.”  
  
“So you work for the Powers?”  
  
“No, child- I AM the Powers. That is one of the names I am known by.”  
  
“So you saved me from death in my world to bring life to this one? I’ll try my best.”


	95. #94 Another Time, Another Rhyme

Title: Another Time, Another Rhyme  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #94 Portal  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; before  Obsidian Butterfly for Anita.  
Series: Swept Away Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith gets thrown into another dimension.  
  
Faith cursed. She'd thought Fred would've learned by now that reading from books in strange languages was never a good idea. She sighed as she looked around. Looked like Earth. _Still one moon_ , she thought as she heard a howl off in the distance. _Wolves, hopefully_ , she prayed as a leopard leapt out in front of her. It cocked its head to the side before it took Faith's sleeve and began tugging firmly and insistently towards the south.  
  
"I have no idea why I'm doing this," she muttered as she followed the leopard.  
  
*****  
  
They soon came out into someone's back yard. "I swear, I don't know what you are, but why are we trespassing?" she hissed, then shook her head. Why was she talking to it anyways?  
  
"Nathaniel was probably bringing you to me. He has that way of caring about strangers," answered a voice by the back porch.  
  
Faith looked up- into the sights of a .45 Beretta. "Now, who are you?" asked the petite female.  
  
Faith tried to adopt as non-defensive a stance as possible, even as her Slayer senses screaming about the otherworldliness of this woman.  
  
"My name's Faith, and I'm _really_ not from around here!"


	96. #14 Expectations

Title: Explanations  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #14 Earth  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I do not own Faith or Edward, or anything Buffy or Anita Blake related. I'm just borrowing them to have a little fun vicariously. :)  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; before  Obsidian Butterfly for Anita.  
Series: Swept Away Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith tries to explain things to Anita.  
  
Anita frowned. “So, what you’re saying is that you’re from here, but just not OUR version, is that it?”  
  
“Right. Basically, there’re many dimensions. Some have other worlds, others just different Earths. Like this one, since I’ve never heard of a leopard allowed out where I’m from.”  
  
“Actually, I’m a were-leopard,” Nathaniel commented from the doorway.  
  
 _Down, libido. He might not be with Anita, but why take the chance?_ Faith cautioned herself. _After all, she’s the one with the loaded gun!_  
  
Out loud, she asked what the main differences might. Maybe there was no magic in this world; that would explain why Anita REALLY didn’t believe her.  
  
“Well, vampires are legal here,” Nathaniel put in.  
  
“But, I’m a Slayer! They’re soulless creatures. So, what? I get charged with murder for staking them?”  
  
“Actually, yeah,” Anita responded. “That’s why there are Federal Marshals- so they can go in and stake when needed.”  
  
“So, I guess there’s no magic here?” Faith asked, only to hear snorts from Anita. “What? That’s the only reason I could think why portals would be something you couldn’t believe,” she replied.  
  
“No, there’s magic. It’s just hard to believe people coming from other worlds,” Anita said drily.


	97. #66 Take One Part Were, One Part Slayer, and Stir

Title: Take One Part Were, One Part Slayer, and Stir  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #66 Were-animal  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; before  Obsidian Butterfly for Anita.  
Series: Swept Away Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith tries to adjust to things after Anita explains her world.  
  
"Anita, I would think that, as a necromancer, you would understand better then some," Faith countered, feeling a headache brewing. She'd sat here and tried to explain things to the older woman, but other than her own brand of magic, Anita was being stubborn about seeing how Faith could have possibly appeared in her world.  
  
Nathaniel, the more accepting were, reacted to Faith's tenseness by rubbing her shoulders. If there was one thing she understood, it was this world's weres need for touch. It might even help ground her, since Anita didn't believe there was a way home for her.


	98. #77 Little Miss Executioner

Title: Little Miss Executioner  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 18  
TtH Prompt: #77 Annoy  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; before  Obsidian Butterfly for Anita.  
Series: Swept Away Pt 4  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith has had enough of Anita and her stubbornness.  
  
She may be stuck in this world but **damn** if she was gonna let one little Miss tell her how her life had to be now. _I'm a fuckin' Slayer, dammit! Who the fuck is she?!_ Faith thought angrily as she slammed into her hotel room. At least her money still worked in this world. _But who was the brainless idiot who thought vampires should have human rights. They're fucking demons!_ she gritted out while she dressed and walked to a nearby bar. She may have dressed to fuck, but her anger brewing kept most of the men away. All but one, but then, he was as different from the others as she was.  
  
"You busy?" asked the blond as he came up to her elbow at the bar.  
  
She went to growl at him, being in a mood to fight now, ask questions later. But something about his eyes stopped her. They reminded her of what she saw in the mirror most mornings.  
  
"You can sit," she admitted.  
  
"So I've heard you've met our Vampire Executioner."  
  
She glanced over. "Know her?"  
  
"We're business associates on occasion."  
  
"You willingly work with that annoying bitch?"  
  
"A view we share, I see."


	99. #31 Doing a Favor

Title: Doing a Favor  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #31 Friends  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I do not own Faith or Edward, or anything Buffy or Anita Blake related. I'm just borrowing them to have a little fun vicariously. :)  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; before  Obsidian Butterfly for Anita.  
Series: Swept Away Pt 5  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith and Edward do something for a friend.  
  
  
"I don't see how you work with Anita. She tries too hard to be friends with the monsters."  
  
"Friends? She's fucking the Master of St. Louis. I think that's a bit more than friendly."  
  
"So why are we on our way to Chicago to help?"  
  
Edward glanced over as he drove. "Because I owe her a favor."  
  
Faith laughed. "I don't care as long as I can kick bastard ass. The benefits of that outweigh me not liking Little Miss Marshal."  
  
Edward looked over, a heated glance shared between them. "Can't say I can complain about your post fighting...techniques."


	100. #58 Post Fighting Regimen

Title: Post Fighting Regimen  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 18  
TtH Prompt: #58 Villain  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I do not own Faith or Edward, or anything Buffy or Anita Blake related. I'm just borrowing them to have a little fun vicariously. :)  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; before  Obsidian Butterfly for Anita.  
Series: Swept Away Pt 6  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith and Edward take care of the villian for Anita.  
  
Faith was breathing hard. _Who knew that the Master of Chicago had someone with demonic ties? God, what a wreck!_  
  
The only reason they were alive was her knowledge from her world about demons. So the big bad was gone and now she was horny. Faith shed her clothes on her way to the bathroom, Edward already in the shower.  
  
She smirked as she slid in from of him in the shower, her breasts slick from the water. Taking the soap, she lathered him up until he strangled a moan by kissing her-hard.  
  
"Ready to work off the tension?"


	101. #2 Enjoying Death

Title: Enjoying Death  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 21  
TtH Prompt: #2 Death  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 300  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; before  Obsidian Butterfly for Anita.  
Series: Swept Away Pt 7  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them….sorry it’s been so long since I’ve posted.  
Summary: Faith and Edward in the shower  
  
Edward slammed her up against the shower wall, water beating down. He nibbled on her lips while she continued stroking him. Faith loved fucking him after they’d both taken down a bounty—and this time was no different.  
  
And it was definitely fucking—animalistic as it could be between two non-weres. Edward clamped her wrists in one hand as his mouth traveled down her neck, hungrily taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking it- hard. Faith arched up with a cry, grinding herself against his rock hard erection. She struggled half-heartedly against the restraint as he slid his other hand down and two fingers inside her. He smirked when he found her wet and swiftly plunged two more fingers into her heat. Faith ground against him then frowned when he stopped before she could come.  
  
“Bend over. I want you from behind,” he rasped.  
  
She did as instructed, her pert ass facing him as he turned off the water before it got too cold. He leaned forward, molding his body up against her arched one, teasing her slit with his dickhead.  
  
“Just fuck me already!” she growled as he pulled back then thrust in, filling her in one shove. She moaned as he began fucking her just the way they both enjoyed it- hard, fast, and borderline brutal. The angle she was at made his cock slide over that one sweet spot over and over again. Edward soon reached in front of her, roughly fondling her tits as he continued pummeling her. He felt her tighten around him, so he sped up his pace, slamming into her as he came.  
  
He leaned forward as his heart rate began to come back to normal. “You know,” he commented drily, “we might make it to the bed first at some point.”


End file.
